Rhapsody in Blue: Revision
by YukiMizuno
Summary: Yes, this is a revision of my first fanfic; now with better grammar! 8D
1. Chapter 1

**Rhapsody in Blue  
By:** Jennifer Gay

**Summary:** An Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy/Sailor Moon crossover. Takes place after the final episode of Season 5 and after Sailor Stars in the Manga.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or Sailor Moon! All I own are the villains!

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Girl That Fell from the Sky**

It was a somewhat calm, peaceful Monday afternoon here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon the forest that was beside Peach Creek Jr. High. It is here where there is a place called the Pit, a place to hang out and relax after school. But, a short while ago, it was not a place to relax; but the Pit was used as a place for a fight.

It was a "fight" (AN: Meaning that it was staged as a real fight) between Double D and Jimmy. But it all went downhill after Jimmy started to attack Eddy, who was teasing him. Then Jimmy attacked Double D for trying to help Eddy.

All the three Ed's, who were all battered and injured from some kind of pain, were the only ones at the Pit at the moment. After a few minutes, they left the area of the Pit, walking back to the school to get their backpacks, which were currently located at the front of the school.

Ed was a tall, twelve year old preteen with a red-tinted buzz cut, a unibrow and hazel, green-brown eyes. He was wearing a red and white striped t-shirt that was underneath a long, green jacket that went a little past his waist, baggy blue jeans, and black tennis shoes.

Double D was a middle sized twelve year old preteen that had only three strands of black hair coming out of the back of his white-striped, black sockhat and had dark, jade green eyes. He wore a red-orange t-shirt that went past his waist, purple carpenter pants that went to his knees, and blue tennis shoes with long, red socks that went to his mid calf.

Eddy was a twelve year old preteen that seemed to be just a smidge too short for his age. He had three, long strands of dark, almost navy blue-colored hair that stuck out more than the rest of his hair on his slightly shaggy blue hair and had dark, ice blue eyes. He wore a yellow t-shirt that went right to his waistline. The shirt had a purple collar and a red stripe coming down the right side of his shirt. He wore baggy blue jeans with a silver wallet chain coming out of his front left pocket and also wore red tennis shoes with white and black designs on them.

"Grr, I'm so gonna get that little twerp when we get back home!" Eddy growled to himself as they exited the woods that they were in, "The nerve of him attacking me!"

"Well, you did provoke him into attacking you, Eddy," Double D stated as he turned to him.

"Oh?" Eddy questioned sarcastically, "How so?"

Double D could only sigh at his behavior, putting his right hand to his forehead, "You're so stubborn sometimes…"

Ed, in the meantime, was not paying any attention to his two friend's conversation. Instead, he was staring up at the sky for no particular reason. But something did catch his attention very quickly, "Umm, guys?"

"What?" both Double D and Eddy questioned quickly; this was the first time Ed said anything to them for the past ten minutes.

"What's with the blue line in the sky?" Ed asked with awe in his voice.

"Huh…?!" Double D muttered with confusion as he and Eddy both looked up into the sky. They both gasped at what they saw.

Just like Ed had said; there was a dark, blue streak of light in the sky, and it was heading to the direction of the Pit. They watched with amazement (AN: Or horror, depending on which Ed's reaction) as the blue streak of light disappeared into the woods behind them. They then heard a very loud 'thud' afterwards.

There was silence between the three before Eddy spoke, "What the heck was that?!"

"It looked like one of the planet Junopia's evil Meteor Men!!!" Ed stated in horror.

"No Ed, I think it was just a meteorite," Double D quickly stated, trying to calm Ed down from his sci-fi theories.

"A meteorite, eh…?" Eddy questioned a little as he then plotted his hands together with the look of greed in his eyes, "Don't meteorites fetch a lot of money when someone finds them?"

"Well… yes," Double D hesitantly replied, "But, I would like to examine it to see if it is an unknown alloy, and then see if we can sell it off to someone who collects meteorites."

Eddy's eyes widen at the thought, "Well, what're we waiting for?!" he soon starts to run back to the Pit.

"Wait!" Double D called out to Eddy, who stopped to see what he had to say, "What about are backpacks? The school might take them up if we leave them there."

Eddy seemed to growl under his breath, already seeing where this was going.

"In the meantime, I'll go to the meteorite and see what kind of element it is," Double D explained.

Eddy made a defeated sigh as he turned to Ed, "Ed, let's hurry up and get out backpacks before the school takes them up."

Ed just nodded his head, "Okie-Dokie, Smoky!"

Eddy and Ed soon headed back towards the front of the school while Double D headed back towards the Pit. Double D took his time though, seeing that there was no rush to it. When he got back to the Pit, he saw a huge crater up ahead that had knocked down or moved things that were around when the meteorite hit the ground.

"Hmm, the meteorite must be big in order to create this kind of crater," Double D said to himself. He soon glanced down to look into the crater, "I wonder what kind of--?!"

He suddenly stopped what he was saying as he made a startled face. Double D's heart seemed to have skipped a beat as he made a gasp; his face soon turned crimson around his cheeks.

There, down deep within the crater, was an unconscious twelve year old girl. She had dark, ocean blue hair that went to her chin and ears, which looked a little bit like a boy's haircut. She was wearing a baby blue t-shirt with a long sleeved white undershirt, ivory-colored cargo pants that went to her knees, and baby blue and white sneakers. But, the worst thing about this picture was the cuts and bruises that covered her arms, face, and legs.

"Oh dear!" Double D exclaimed as he was quickly by the girl's side in the crater. He quickly put his index fingers on her neck, hoping to feel a pulse response. He made a sigh of relief; there was a pulse, but it was very faint.

Double D then proceeded to lift her out of the crater with all of his strength. By the time he pushed her out of the crater and onto the soft grass beside it and climbing out of the crater himself, he was panting heavily from that physical activity.

"Hey, Sockhead!" called a voice from the woods as Double D could hear Eddy and Ed coming to the scene, "Did ya find out meteorite yet?! I'm practically drooling on myself to see it!"

"Eddy… Ed! It's great -- that you're… both here!" Double D said to them with a breath at a time before he finally regained his voice and posture, "There's a girl here that needs some medical assistance!"

"What?!" both Ed and Eddy exclaimed as they both then came to the area to see what he was talking about.

"Whoa! W-W-What the heck?!" Eddy nearly yelped out of his skin, "Where did _she_ come from?!"

"Whoa…" Ed muttered a little with awe, "Is she an alien for the planet Dinoco A113?"

Both Eddy and Double D gave him an odd stare, "… No Ed, I don't think so," Double D finally replied to Ed's sci-fi statement, "But I do agree that she was the 'meteorite' we saw fall from the sky."

"How can you say something stupid like that, Sockhead?!" Eddy nearly shouted at the top of his lungs, "That's something that I'd expect Ed to say!"

"And that was something I really did want to say," Ed agreed in his own way with a nod of his head.

Double D was about to respond before a sound cuts him off; a soft, yet hurtful groan. The three Ed's turned to the girl, who was slightly rolling around, as if she were having a bad nightmare, before she went back to laying on her back. She then slowly opened her eyes; revealing dark, yet radiant sapphire orbs.

"W-Where… am I?" the girl stuttered a little as she then shot up as if she was just struck by lightning, gasping in horror.

This surprised the Ed's, especially Double D; being that he thought that she would still be knocked out by the force of her landing. The three Ed's just watched her as she got up off of the ground, as if she hasn't been hurt at all.

"Umm… E-Excuse me," Double D started to stutter to the girl, "A-Are you alright?"

The girl turned to see the Ed's behind her. She widens her eyes in surprise, "Oh!" she then blushed like a tomato in embarrassment, "I-I'm just fine; t-thank you!"

"Hi there, alien girl!" Ed suddenly stated as he started to shake her hand up and down like a lever, "I am Ed, the earthling from Earth!"

"Ed, you maniac!" Eddy yelled at Ed as he came over, grabbed Ed by his green jacket, and dragged him back over to where he and Double D were, "She's human, not an alien from one of your dumb comics!"

The girl looked on at the scene with confusion before she realized what they were talking about, "Oh, I… must've fallen from the sky just now?"

Double D nodded his head, "That's right," he then tilted his from confusion to her statement, "But how, may I ask, did you fall from the sky?"

"I… I'm not sure," she replied, "One minute, I'm at my best friend's wedding at Juuban Park, and then…" the girl gasped in horror once again, "Oh my, the others!"

She then looked at her surrounding even closer than she did before, "Am I still in Juuban Park?!"

"No, you're in the Pit close to our school," Eddy stated as he raised a suspicious eyebrow, "You know, in Peach Creek. Where did you think you were?"

The girl was silent for a minute, "I-I don't believe this…" she finally stuttered, _'There's a new threat to the world, and I'm on the other side of the world because of it!'_

"I-Is there something wrong?" questioned Double D, noticing the worry in her eyes.

"… No; no, there's nothing wrong," the girl said, shaking that thought out of her head as another thought came to her. She looked up at the three boys and said, "M-My name is Ami Mizuno. What are your names?"

"I am Ed!" Ed said quickly with a little 'hello' wave.

Eddy made an arched eyebrow in suspicion once again, "The name's Eddy."

Double D felt like he had butterflies in his stomach when Ami then looked at him to get his name, "A-And my name is E-Eddward with two D's, b-but everybody calls me Double D," he stated back with a stutter.

Ami made a smile at the three boys, "Nice to meet you all…" she then thought about something else, "… D-Do you three know of a place to stay for the night?" she asked with slight hesitant, "I need to try to find a way back home, but I would need a roof to live under to do that."

"I-I have an extra guest room at my house," Double D said, "My parents won't be back for another month, so you can stay there if you want."

Ami made a nod, understanding, "That'll be perfect," she made a smile, "Thank you for the offer, Double D."

"Y-You're welcome," he simply replied with a stutter, "W-Well, we should be heading back to the Cul-De-Sac; it's starting to become dark."

"I want cookies and milk!" Ed said with happiness as he, Eddy, Double D and Ami walked out of the Pit area and walked back to the Cul-De-Sac.

But little did any of them know that there was someone watching them from afar; it was a shadowy figure from the woods that was in the direction of the school. You clearly tell that it was a male figure by… well, his figure.

* * *

Yay! This is a revision of my very first Fanfic, _Rhapsody in Blue_.

But, in this version, there will be better grammar and such. XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The Bus Stop Incident**

It was a somewhat peaceful, Tuesday morning here in the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac as we soon come upon the little neighborhood called the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. We soon come upon Double D's house, which was slightly bustling with activity.

Ami was already up and awake this morning, finished and cleaning what she had for breakfast in the kitchen, while Double D was still asleep in his bed. As we check in on Double D, he then started to toss and turn in his bed, currently in the state of a nightmare once again.

"No… y-you just can't be… don't go… please stop… no…" Double D muttered aloud in his sleep, tossing and turning even more, "No… no… **no!!!**" he shouted aloud as he then jolted up from his bed, tears streaming down his face and gasping for a breath before realizing that what he just saw was a dream, "Oh… I-It was just another dream… about that girl…"

"Double D? Are you okay in there?" said Ami's voice from within the hallway as she then came into his room, dressed in what he found her wearing yesterday, but was cleaned up, "I thought I heard you scream."

"Ami… I-It's nothing, really!" Double D replied back as Ami just looked at him with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Well, if you say so…" Ami stated to him as she then left the room, leaving Double D alone to think about the nightmare he had for a moment. It was about thirty seconds later that Double D looked at the clock on his dresser beside him; 6:00am.

Double D made a happy sigh; time to go to school. He soon got up, got a shower, brushed his teeth and all that jazz before he came downstairs and ate some breakfast himself. Ami was currently sitting at the kitchen table, reading a book that she found in Double D's living room. It was about a minute before Double D finished whatever he was eating and cleaned up his mess afterwards.

He soon noticed that Ami was still reading the book that she held, "You like to read too, Ami?"

Ami closed the book and nodded her head to him, "Yes, it calms me whenever I pick up a good book."

Double D's face beamed a little gaped smile at the statement, "That's always good."

Ami started to stand up from where she sat before Double D remembered something, "We better hurry on to meet Ed and Eddy; today's a school day."

"Oh, right," Ami stated with a smile, but made a little frown afterwards, "… But I'll need a backpack."

"No need to worry; I have a spare in my room," Double D said as he went upstairs to his room and grabbed a barely used backpack; it was a blue, messenger bag-like backpack. He walked back down the stairs to see Ami waiting for him at his front door, "Here Ami."

Ami only thanked him with a nod of her head, "Thank you."

"It's no problem," he replied as he and Ami walked out the door and closed it behind, locking his house as he did.

They walked down the sidewalk and all the way to the bus stop without a problem. But, when they soon got to the bus stop area, they saw only one kid standing at the bus stop, waiting to be picked up by the school bus. It was Kevin.

"There's another kid here too?" Ami asked, "Why didn't you mention him?"

Double D bit his bottom lip, "Well… why don't you stay here for a moment, just in case."

Ami arched an eyebrow at him, "Umm… sure, okay."

Double D made a smile at her before he walked on ahead. And then…

"Hey Double Dweeb!" called out Kevin's voice from the bus stop, "Where're the other Dorks?"

Double D made a sigh, lowering his head a little, "And there goes Kevin's insults…" he soon looked up to Kevin, "They'll be here soon."

"Good. I feel like I need to let my stress out on something," Kevin said while cracking his knuckles.

"Oh?" Double D stated nervously, a few beads of sweat started to form on his head, "W-Why is that?"

Kevin glared at him as if he had done something stupid, "I got grounded this morning for coming home late last night," he then started to come dangerously close to Double D, "And you know why that is, Double Dork?"

"Umm…"

"It was because of that staged fight between you and Jimmy," he smirked at the memory of what happened yesterday, "It was good that Jimmy did beat the snot out of you and Eddy," soon his smile turned malevolent-like as he came even closer to him, "I guess it's my turn to do the thrashing!"

"U-Umm, now-now Kevin, t-there is no need for violence this, uh, e-early in the morning," Double D stuttered nervously as he started to back away from Kevin, his hands were out in front of him to protect him from what was to come.

But, before Kevin could lay a finger on him… "Mercury Shabon… **Spray!!!**" shouted a feminine voice from out of the blue.

A thick blanket of baby blue, chilling fog suddenly comes down onto the two kids, making it hard to see your hand in front of your face, let alone anything else in the fog.

"Hey! Where did this stupid fog come from?!" Kevin exclaimed as he swung his fists around like a maniac, trying to see if he could find and hit Double D.

Double D widened his eyes at this turn of events as he started to walk backwards, away from Kevin's hollering voice, _'What?'_

Suddenly, he felt someone put their hand on his right arm and their other hand other his mouth as he was pulled out of the blue fog and far away from the oblivious Kevin, who was still in the little patch of blue fog.

A few seconds later, Ed and Eddy come running up to the bus stop, hearing Kevin's yells and the patch of blue fog.

"What the hay?" Ed stated as the patch of fog disappeared to reveal an exhausted Kevin, "You've been working out?"

"Where is he?!" Kevin stated angrily as he looked quickly at his surroundings, "Where is that Dork?!"

"Hey Kev!" Eddy stated, kind of not paying attention to what Kevin just said, "Have you seen Double D?"

"Yeah, I did," Kevin said as he came up to the short and tall Ed, "But he disappeared somewhere when I was about to teach him something about my curfew!"

Ed and Eddy glanced at each other before they realized what he said, "You hurt Double D?!" Ed asked in horror.

"No, he ran away after this creepy fog came rolling in," Kevin stated, "So, I'm gonna take out my anger on you two instead!"

"…"

"Run away!!!" both Ed and Eddy cried as they ran away from Kevin, who then starts chasing after them.

Kevin chased them all the way to the entrance to the outskirts of where the candy store was located. It was then that he felt something grab his right arm and pushed him into the grass, "Out of my way, human."

"What?" Kevin questioned as he looked at whoever had pushed him off the sidewalk; he saw a black creature starting running after Ed and Eddy. He arched an eyebrow at the scene, "W-What the heck?!"

Meanwhile back with Double D, he was still being dragged away by the person who got him out of the blue fog. Double D could see where he was going; it was in the direction of the candy store. He was trying to break free from this person's grasps, fearing that whoever it was might hurt him in some way.

His suspicions were fired up even more as he then noticed that he was being led down an alleyway between a building and the candy store. As soon as the person led Double D down to the end of the alleyway, he was let free from the person's grasps.

Double D was about to say something to the person as he turned to him; but then stopped before he even muttered a word. He got a good look at who rescued/adducted him.

It was a girl; a girl that was the same age as him with dark, ocean blue hair that went to her chin and ears, which looked a little bit like a boy's haircut. She also had dark, yet radiant sapphire orbs. She was wearing the weirdest clothes though; she was wearing a sailor uniform, complete with a layered dark and light blue mini skirt, white blouse, a blue sailor collar with a white stripe on each side, a baby blue ribbon with a dark blue, crystal star-like brooch in the middle of the ribbon, and blue-tinted, layered see-through shoulder pads. She also wore a pair of white and blue boots that went up to her mid shin and gloves that went past her elbows, a blue choker with a golden star on the front, and a tiara with a blue sapphire star jewel in the middle.

"Are you alright?" asked the girl in the sailor uniform.

"Yes, I-I'm fine now…" Double D muttered quietly; he couldn't stop looking at her.

The girl made a sigh, "That's good, I was afraid you were hurt by that kid. So, I caused a distraction to help you escape."

Double D seemed a bit confused, "You must mean the blue fog, right?"

"Right," replied the girl as she nodded her head, "I can create that sort of fog to blind the enemy's vision."

"… Wait," Double D started to question a little, "What do you mean by 'create'?"

The girl seemed to chuckle at his question, "Here, let me show you," she replied as she turned around towards the end of the alleyway and positioned her hands for the attack, "Mercury…" Soon a big, light blue bubble was produced in her hands, much to Double D's shock, as she then did a little twirl, "… Shabon…" she then crossed her arms in front of her face, with the light blue bubble in front of her face, "… **Spray!!!**" she finally shouted as she lets her arms down, making the big bubble reproduce into thousands of little bubbles. The bubbles soon started to disappear and pop as the blue fog from before started to form in the back of the alleyway.

The girl then turned back to Double D, who was pretty much bewildered at what he just witnessed. There was now only one thing on Double D's mind, "W-Who are you…?"

The girl only made a chuckle to Double D as she made a smile to him as well, "My name is Sailor Mercury."

"S-Sailor… Mercury?" Double D echoed her name, _'… Wait, where have I heard that name before…?'_

Suddenly, they both hear familiar screams from behind Double D as Ed and Eddy come running down the alleyway.

"Guys?" Double D questioned as Ed and Eddy ran to him, "What's going on?"

"T-There's some kind of monster chasing us!" Eddy said in a panic.

Ed nodded his head, "Yeah! It's an alien coming to collect souls for its pot of soup!"

"You're close, but not exactly," stated a very throaty, malevolent voice as three something's appears from down the alleyway.

It was a midnight, black creature that was tall, had scaly, black hands with razor sharp nails, had scales trimming its skinny body, spiky black cones sticking out on the sides of his eyes, skinny legs with slight big feet and beady, blood red eyes. The blood red eyes were staring them down as if it was going to kill them in an instant. What was worse was that there were two others behind it.

"Youmas?!" Mercury exclaimed in surprise.

One of the creatures known as a youma looked at Mercury and made a malevolent smirk on its face, "Ah, I see a Sailor Senshi has come to rescue these pathetic humans."

Mercury gritted her teeth as she stood in front of the three Ed's, "Stay behind me; I don't want any of these youmas to hurt you three."

"Will do!" the three replied as Mercury nodded her head to the three.

She then created a water harp in her hands, much the three Ed's shock.

"Oooo, pretty!" Ed stated with awe.

"How the heck did she do that?!" Eddy asked with surprise.

"Incredible…" Double D muttered to himself.

Mercury then started to play the water harp.

"Mercury… Aqua… **Rhapsody!!!**" waves of freezing water started to come from the harp as it blast into two of the three youmas, who didn't have enough time to defend or attack. They stood there for a moment, frozen in place until the crumbled into blocks of ice.

"Ha! Got them in their tracks," Mercury said with a smirk as the water harp disappeared from her side.

Suddenly, there was a cry of terror from behind as Mercury gasped a little. She quickly turned around to see the third and final youma, holding one of the Ed's by one of its claw-like fingers up against his neck. He was struggling to get free from where he was.

"Double D!" both Ed and Eddy exclaimed with horror as Mercury narrowed her eyes and cursed to herself in her mind; how could she have missed one?

The youma took his left claw and put it on Double D's forehead, "Oooo, I sense that the first victim of the Soul Busters is a person of Mercury descent… How interesting."

And, before anyone could do anything, Double D made an extremely painful gasp as his eyes widened and began to tear up. You could clearly see Double D losing the color of his peach-colored face, replacing it with a ghostly white color. He soon closed his jade orbs as his head turned back to his right.

"That's a good boy; no struggle at all," the youma said as he then let's Double D free from his grasps. Double D collapsed straight to the ground.

"**Double D!!!**" Ed and Eddy cried as they came over to him, seeing if he was still here.

But, it was too late; his soul was taken.

Mercury just stood there for a moment with a shocked expression on her face. She narrowed her eyes as she produced the water harp once again.

"Ha! So much for one of the heroines of justice!" the youma said with a malevolent grin, holding a glowing ball of light blue light that was shining brightly in his left hand; it was Double D's soul, "So long, Sailor Merc--"

"… **Rhapsody!!!**" waves of freezing water soon blast into the youma, who didn't even notice it while he was talking. He stood there for a moment, frozen in place until he crumbled into blocks of ice. Double D's bright soul continued to float in the air where the youma's hand once posed.

Mercury walked over to the glowing ball of light blue light and put her right hand underneath it; it felt very warm in her hand. She then continued to hold it until she went back to Eddy and Ed, who were over Double D's soulless body.

Soon the ball of light floats out of Mercury's hand and floats down to Double D's chest, retuning to its true owner. He soon takes in a breath as he opened his jade orbs once again, much to the happiness of Ed and Eddy, "G-Guys?"

"Double D!" Ed and Eddy exclaim in happiness as they glanced at each other, having the same idea, "Dogpile!"

Double D widens his eyes, "Please, no, **wait!!!**"

**Flop!!!**

Ed and Eddy jumped on top of Double D, squishing him like a pancake, "Ouch…"

Mercury chuckled a little at the scene; dear friends can never be separated. She then turned around and ran away towards the exit of the alleyway, _'I will be with you three later… I promise.'_

It was only a few seconds later that the three Ed's noticed that she was gone.

"Wait, where's Mercury?" Double D suddenly asked with worry as the other two Ed's gave him a weird glance.

"You mean the first rock from the Sun?" Ed questioned.

"No, I think he meant the girl that was just here," Eddy corrected as they then noticed Double D running down the alleyway without them, "Hey! Wait up, Sockhead!"

Double D was running to find the girl that saved him. Besides the name Sailor Mercury, he needed to know what her real name was, so that he could thank her personally. It felt like something he had to do.

It was then that Eddy and Ed caught up with him, "Double D, what the heck is wrong with you?!" Eddy asked as he and Ed ran alongside Double D.

"Yeah; don't go run off like that again, mister!" Ed said while waving his index finger at him.

"I-I'm sorry; I-I just that we're running terribly late for school!" Double D stated, only half lying in his statement. It was true that they were running late; but then again, he wasn't really worried about that at the moment.

He wanted to find Mercury.

* * *

Hmm, I have to say that out of all my chapters that this one has improved the most; in the sense of storytelling. Because I added a bit of an extra scene between Double D and Mercury, which was not there in the original _Rhapsody in Blue_. XD


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Ami's First Day of American School**

It was about ten minutes later that they arrived at the school with only a few minutes to spare. They quickly rushed to their first block class, which was their science/biology class, and arrived right on time before the tardy bell rang.

"Phew," Double D said while wiping a bead of sweat of the visible part of his forehead, "It seems we've made it here on time."

"Yeah, yeah; whatever you say," Eddy stated to his comment as they all then went to their seats.

There were not many people in this class; there was only the Ed's, Kevin, Nazz, Rolf and Johnny 2x4 that made up the whole class. Johnny was having a conversation with his inanimate friend named Plank. Nazz was looking over her notes that she took yesterday. Rolf was looking around the room, slightly on the edge for something to happen. And Kevin… well, Kevin was glaring at the Ed's, as if he were about to pound each of them in the face with his fists; he concluded that they must've planned that black creature for being there that pushed him of the sidewalk. He was going to prove it!

Soon the teacher quiets the class down, "Okay class, it's time to begin class," he stated before his school phone began to ring beside him, "Oh, excuse me for a moment," he then proceeded to answer the phone, talking to whoever was on the other line. He soon hangs up the phone and turns back to the class, "It seems that we will have a few new students joining us soon."

The whole started to murmur amongst itself; especially among the Ed's.

"Do you think that it's Ami?" Ed questioned.

Double D made a surprised face; of course! He forgot all about Ami at the bus stop, _'How could I forget about her?'_

"Could be," Eddy replied.

"Class, I would like to announce that the new students will arrive--"

Soon the door of the classroom opens as Ami walks in with another student; it was a boy.

The boy looked to be about thirteen years old when he was really a twelve year old. He had short, bushy platinum blond hair and dark, piercing ice eyes that were mostly covered up by his round, yet square-shaped glasses. He wore a gray t-shirt that went a little past his waist that had a big, black 'X' design on the front of the shirt. He also wore a pair of baggy black carpenter pants and black and silver tennis shoes.

"Class, these are our new students to the school," the teacher said as he turned to Ami and the other boy, "You can introduce yourselves now."

Ami made a nod as she stepped up to introduce herself, with everyone listening intensely; especially Rolf, because she felt familiar to him. After Ami introduced herself, the white haired boy stepped up.

"My name is Weiss Kissinger," he stated, "I come from the state of Oregon, and I moved here because of my mom's… important job."

Double D looked at the boy in confusion after the last statement he said; why did he say it that way?

"Okay Ami, Weiss; please take a seat at any empty seat," the teacher said with a little blandness in his voice as the two kids took a seat. Ami chose to sit in a chair that was next to Double D on his right side. Weiss, on the other hand, decided to sit way in the back, as if he wanted to watch everything that was happening in front of him, "Okay class, let's begin the class with--"

The teacher was suddenly stopped by Weiss, who had raised his hand for some reason, "Yes, Weiss?"

"May I be excused to the restroom?"

"Well, yes; but please be quick about it," the teacher said airily as Weiss nodded his head and got up from where he sat at the back of the room.

He walked to the front of the classroom, but not without looking back at the classroom with a slight smirk on his face before he left the room. Ami and even Double D batted an eyebrow at the smirk; what did that gleeful smirk mean? Rolf also noticed the smirk; what was he planning?

Weiss soon walked down the hallway with his hands in his pockets, almost in a jovial mood. And as he walks by the Forbidden Hallway (AN: An abandoned part of the school that no one dared go down… thought you should know), there were a beaming pair of red eyes in the shadows, ready to strike…

* * *

It was only twenty seconds later that the teacher then grabbed some papers off of his deck, "Okay, it's time to start doing your animal kingdom charts," the teacher explained as he passed out papers to the class by their row, "They must be completed by 8:30, please get started so we can then do dissection on a few starfishes," A few students of the class made a groan as the whole class then started on their animal kingdom charts that they received.

As you can guess, Ed, Eddy and Kevin weren't really doing their charts, with Ed being distracted by a thought he just had; Eddy was thinking about what kind of scam to do when they could get out of school; and Kevin was thinking of a way to prove that the black creatures from before were somehow involved with the Ed's.

Meanwhile Nazz, Johnny and Ami were having not too much trouble with their charts, while Rolf was trying to do his, but was still looking around the room, as if he was looking for something. And finally, Double D was doing his chart, but was pausing from time to time, looking around the classroom as he did. He was having an eerie feeling all of a sudden, but could not put his finger on what it was. Ami seemed to have the same feeling as well. She was already finished with her chart, so she decided to look around the room, trying to see if she could spot something, if anything, out of the ordinary.

Suddenly, screams started to erupt from the hallway, interrupting the current flow of thought in the classroom. All of the students in the classroom started to get up from their seats, but was stopped by the teacher, "Now, now class, I'll go check and see what's wrong; stay put."

The teacher then stepped out into the hallway and ran to where they heard the screams. He didn't come back to the class; instead, he ran in the opposite direction of the class and down the hallway to the office. He had a face full of panic.

The class soon looked at each other with worry; something must've happened.

"I'll go see what's going on," Kevin said bravely as he went to the door. He soon stepped out of the classroom and into the hallway. A few seconds later, he came back inside the classroom in a heartbeat, locking the door as he did. He had a face full of horror.

"T-That thing again!" Kevin stated with a shocked voice. He then turned towards the Ed's and gave a glare, "Who are those guys?!"

"Who?" questioned the three Ed's, who were confused by his statement.

"Those guys in the monster outfits, that's what I'm talking about!" Kevin exclaimed as Ami widened her eyes at his statement about 'monsters'. Rolf only narrowed his eyes, "They're tearing up the hallway down there!"

**Bam!** There was a very loud noise as the wall beside the door crumbles to the ground, making everyone duck and cover to protect themselves. There were two youmas standing where the big hole in the wall was, "Ah, more souls to collect for the rising of our queen," said one of the youmas.

"Rolf knew it!" Rolf suddenly exclaimed, "This is the work of the cursed Dark Kingdom!"

Ami widened her eyes and gasped in shock at what Rolf said, _'How does he know about the Dark Kingdom?'_

Everyone in the room (including the youmas) looked at him and stared, not noticing that Ami was stepping away from the scene by the hole in the wall.

The youmas then could only laugh at the comment, "Yeah right, as if we want to work for that dead witch Beryl!" they continued to laugh, "We only work for Lady Ultima and her generals."

Rolf narrowed his eyes and turned to the other classmates in the room, "Go, now! Rolf can handle this!"

The other classmates all made a surprised face, "B-But Rolf! What about--"

"Rolf shall be fine, Sockhead-Edd-Boy; now get going!" Rolf interrupted him in a somewhat irritated voice.

Double D decided not to argue and started to leave with the other classmates. But as he did, he noticed someone missing from the crowd, "Oh dear, Ami!" he stated with worry as he then ran off to find her.

"Now, how should this begin?" asked one of the youmas to the other.

"I think we should let the kid go first, then steal his soul," the other youma said to the other.

"Good idea."

They then turned to Rolf once again, only to see that he was not there anymore, "Hey, where did he go?!"

"Over here, you beast of burden!"

They looked behind them by the hole in the wall to see Rolf with a metal broomstick in his hands. And beside him was Sailor Mercury, her water harp in her hands, "Oooo, a Sailor Senshi has come to help? How amusing."

"Quiet!" Rolf yelled as he held the metal broomstick in a fighting position, "It is time for Rolf to end this!"

Rolf then runs over and whacks one of the youmas with the metal broomstick like a baseball bat across its chest, sending that youma flying into the wall on the other side of the room and outside onto the grass.

"What the…**!!!**" the other youma exclaimed with surprise. The youma then replaced surprised with anger as Rolf then chased after the youma he hit, "Why you little…"

"Mercury… Aqua… **Rhapsody!!!**" waves of freezing water came from behind him as the water blast into the youma, who did not even know it was coming. He stood there for a moment, frozen in place until the crumbled into blocks of ice.

Mercury smirked at her deeds, "Okay, just one more to go."

She then turned to where Rolf whacked the youma, only to see the youma up off the ground and holding Rolf by the collar of his shirt, "Rolf!"

What Mercury failed to notice was that the clouds above them outside were starting to form and turn black; a thunderstorm was coming.

The youma raised its left hand to Rolf's head, "Hmm, interesting; a person of mixed descent of Jupiter and Pluto," the youma then made a malevolent smile, "Any last words, human?"

Rolf only made a smirk, "Rolf would like to say that you shall be reduced to a burnt radish!"

"… What?"

**KABOOM!!!**

A lightning bolt came crashing down from the sky, striking the youma holding Rolf. The youma screams as it then disintegrates into the air, letting go of Rolf as it did.

Rolf fell to the ground to his feet as the clouds in the sky started to disappear, "Ha! No one messes with the Son of a Sheppard!" Rolf said with glee in his voice. Mercury stood there in shock at what she just witnessed.

Rolf then turned to her and said, "Rolf is glad to see you again, Princess Mercury."

Mercury made a surprised face, "You… know me?"

Rolf nods his head, "Yes, Rolf is the reincarnation of the prince of Pluto."

Mercury widens her eyes and covered her mouth in shock at what he just said, "You mean you're--"

"Yes, Setsuna is Rolf's sister."

Mercury was now more confused than shocked; how can Rolf be related to Setsuna when he just did a lightning attack? Aren't Plutonians suppose to harness the power of time?

Unless…

"… Oh, I'm starting to remember now," Mercury started to say slowly, "I remember Setsuna did have a brother; one that was born between the affair of the King of Pluto and a woman from Jupiter."

"That's right."

"But how do you know all of this?" Mercury asked Rolf, "Isn't your memory suppose to be sealed away?"

Rolf put his hand on his chin in a thinking position, "Setsuna unblocked it when Rolf was little, after a wolf attacked Nana's sheep herd," he said as he went into a slightly deep thought, "Rolf has known of his past life ever since then."

"Oh, that's the reason," Mercury said with an understanding nod of her head, "She did it so you can defend yourself."

Rolf made a nod of his head as a question came to him, "May Rolf ask what your alias is?"

Mercury made a laugh, "Of course, I'm the new student in your class; Ami Mizuno."

Rolf slapped himself on his forehead for not realizing it earlier, "Of course, it all makes sense now!"

Not too far away, they both hear voices coming towards them, "Rolf! Ami! Where are you?!"

"Oh, seems like everyone's looking for me!" Mercury said with a laugh, "I better change back."

She started to reach into her right front pockets of her pants and grabbed out a baby blue-colored stick that had a dark, blue-colored jewel in the top with two wings on each side of the jewel and a gold engraving of the astrological sign of Mercury on the front of the jewel. She touched the jewel with her left, two index fingers as she glowed bright blue and transformed back into her regular clothes.

Ami then put the henshin stick back into her pocket as she and Rolf both then see the whole class (AN: Plus Jimmy and Sarah, I might add) coming back to the scene.

"Wow Rolf, did you do all of this damage?" Johnny asked.

"Yes; but with the help of Sailor Mercury!" Rolf said as the Ed's widened their eyes at his statement.

"Y-You mean she was here?!" Double D nearly exclaimed out of his shoes.

Rolf nodded his head, "Yes, and Rolf can sense more Senshi will come soon; for a new threat is about to show its face to Rolf and the Sailor Senshi!"

"What the heck are you talking about Rolf?" Kevin asked, now confused as ever.

"Rolf's creeping me out, Sarah," stated Jimmy, who was shaking a little.

Sarah put a hand on Jimmy's shoulder, "Don't worry Jimmy, I'm sure nothing like this will happen again."

"Don't be so sure," Ami said with sternness, getting a few surprised looks from everyone except Rolf, "Everyone will have to keep themselves on guard."

Nazz arched an eyebrow, "Why say that?"

Ami paused a little before making a smile and saying, "Just trust me."

Everyone looked at each other with confusion; what did she mean at that…?

* * *

... On another note on the revision, not much details in each chapter will change story-wise; just grammar wise. XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Walking Home--Part I--Eddy's Accident and Plank Turns Catty**

It was now 12:00pm here in the little town of Peach Creek as we come upon the site of the latest youma attack at Peach Creek Jr. High. The students that were in the class that was attacked were told that they were not coming back to school until the repair to their classroom was done. It would take about six weeks to complete.

And, as if you could not already tell, the whole Cul-De-Sac was happy with the school's decision. That means free time for them! About this time, everyone was going their own way, doing things that they wanted to do; even the Ed's were going in a different direction today.

Eddy had an 'errand' to run at the candy store. The other Cul-De-Sac kids (Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy and Sarah) were all going back together in one group to the Cul-De-Sac on foot, since it was not time for a bus to go get them at school, while Rolf and Johnny 2x4 went another way. Double D, Ed and Ami also went back to the Cul-De-Sac, but in a different direction as the others. And finally, the other new kid named Weiss was walking into a different direction from the others; it was in the direction of the woods near the trailer park.

During the run in with the youma at school, Eddy found a dollar in the hallway. Seeing this as an opportunity to get some jawbreakers, Eddy was going to get those jawbreakers for the three… well, really the four of them; if you counted Ami, of course.

Eddy was now on his way to the candy store, passing by the slightly crowded sidewalk that he was walking down. Eddy had a look on his face that said, _**"There's a dollar burning a hole in my pocket. Watch me go spend it!"**_

And as Eddy could see the perimeter of the candy store up ahead…

**Bump!**

He suddenly fell to the ground, being that he slammed into something on the sidewalk. Eddy rubbed his bum for a second before realizing what he had bumped into was a person; a girl, as a matter of fact.

She seemed to be about his age of twelve years old. She had midnight, black hair that went all the way down to her hips. She was wearing a blood red t-shirt with a pair of rose-colored cargo pants that went down pass her knees and black and red sneakers.

"Ouch," she stated with a bit of a hurt tone as she looked up at Eddy, revealing her dark, violet eyes; they were narrowed with annoyance, "Watch where you're going next time, huh?!"

Eddy narrowed his eyes as they both got up from where they fell, "_Me_ watch where _I'm_ going? How about _you_ watch where _you're_ going?!"

The girl made a mad glare at Eddy before saying, "Whatever," and walked away from him in the other direction behind Eddy, "I need to find the others before something happens."

Eddy arched an eyebrow at the last thing she said as he walked away from him, _'What did she mean by that?'_ he thought, remembering all of the incidences with the black monsters today, _'Did she mean those monsters?'_

It was then that he noticed her crossing the road. What he noticed immediately was that she did look both ways crossing the street, but he noticed a car that ran a red light up ahead; and that same car was going straight for the girl!

"Hey! Get out of the way!" Eddy tried to shout to the girl, but she didn't hear him. He then started to run to her, so he could shout to her at close range, but she was still oblivious to him as the car came speeding closer; it wasn't slowing down either.

Something inside him seemed to snap at the moment when the girl noticed that the car was coming. She widened her violet orbs in surprise, like a deer in the headlights of the car.

Quickly, before anything else could go wrong, Eddy ran to the girl and tackled her away from the other side of the street with speed and strength that he didn't know he possessed. He soon passed out from all the energy he used as he rolled off the girl he saved. The car then sped past where she was just seconds ago; it just kept on going, as if the person in it didn't even notice.

Surprisingly, this caused no ruckus around the sidewalk that Eddy and the girl landed in; but did only attract two people, who gathered around the two to see if they were okay.

One of them was a twelve year old girl. She had two, long blond pigtails that had a weird hairstyle on the top. She also had bright, ocean blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue t-shirt underneath a long sleeved, white denim-like jacket that went to her waist; an ordinary pair of blue jeans and a pair of dark blue and white tennis shoes. She also had a ring around her finger.

The other person was a boy that was about the age of fourteen years. He had short, bushy black hair and cool, ocean blue eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that went a little past his waist, a pair of khaki shorts and black and silver tennis shoes.

"Oh my god, it's Rei!" said the blond of the group as the two kids bent down to Eddy and the girl.

The girl started to get up of the ground by hearing her name, "Usagi?" she questioned weakly with surprise.

"Yay, we've finally found you!" the blond named Usagi exclaimed happily as she went in for the hug, but quickly backed away once she noticed that the girl named Rei didn't want to be hugged.

"Who's this boy?" asked the teen boy as Rei and Usagi looked to see Eddy still passed out.

Rei made another surprised face at who saved her, "That kid again?" she stated as she turned to the teen boy, "He's the one who literally ran into me a while ago, Mamoru."

"Well Rei, it looks like he needs a little help now," the black haired teen named Mamoru stated as he checked for identification on the boy; he saw a wallet chain hanging from his left pocket.

Having the idea that his ID would be there, he took the wallet from the boy's wallet from his pocket and looked inside to find a dollar and the boy's ID, "His name is Eddy Skipper Wendell. He lives at 10944 Peach Creek Blvd. and…"

"Mamo-chan, I think I know where that is," Usagi stated with a slight chirp in her voice, "It's a neighborhood not too far away from here."

"Gotcha," Mamoru stated as he picked up the passed out boy named Eddy and followed Usagi to the neighborhood where she thought he lives in, followed by Rei in the rear.

* * *

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening to Eddy, Johnny was walking down the sidewalk on the way to his home in the Cul-De-Sac. There was barely anyone on the street now, scared to come out in fear of monster attacks. Johnny was also talking to Plank like always, about how today was a weird-feeling day for him. They then started to talk about the youma attack at school.

"Gosh buddy, you sure do know a lot about what's going on. How do you know so much?" Johnny said to Plank as he then listened to what Plank had to say next, "… What?" he then held Plank out in front of him to look at him in a skeptical way, "What do ya mean something's happening to--?!"

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light from Johnny's hands where he held out Plank as Plank then turned into something small, soft and fuzzy; a brown-colored cat with white paws. Its eyes were a shade of grass green.

"Plank?!"

As soon as he said that, the cat jumped down and landed in front of him, "Ah, it feels good to move again," the cat said as he stretched its back out, "I wonder why that curse on me lifted so early?"

Johnny was now confused at this predicament, "Plank, how come you've never told me you were a cat before?"

Plank sighed at Johnny's comment, "Johnny, there's a reason for this," he paused for a moment before he continued, "Before I was cursed into the wooden board, I was sent here to protect you until you could be awakened."

"Protect me? Wake me up?" Johnny questioned, "From what? And I'm already awake."

"Johnny…" Plank stated to Johnny as he looked up at him, "It's time for you to start remembering."

Suddenly, a bright beam of yellow light came from Plank's forehead, which made a mark appear on Johnny's forehead; it was the planet sign of Venus. Soon the light faded and disappeared from sight from their foreheads.

Johnny blinked a couple of times before saying anything, "… Whoa," he looked back at Plank while putting his right hand on the right side of his forehead, "I feel different, buddy…"

"That happens sometimes when your memories come back you; in time, I mean," Plank said.

Johnny nodded and started to notice that there were more people on the sidewalks than before, "Let's go home, Plank!" the two of them walked down the sidewalk of the street when suddenly…

**Wham!**

Someone rammed into Johnny from the front, making him fall to the ground on his rear. He looked at who had rammed into him, widening his eyes as he did. Even Plank widened his eyes.

It was a girl that looked the age of twelve. She had a long, blond hair with a bun that was tied with a red ribbon on the tip of her head. She wore a short sleeved, white t-shirt that was underneath a pair of blue jean overalls with a pattern of a yellow star on her left knee. She also wore a pair of yellow and white tennis shoes.

"Ouch," the girl whined slightly as she looked up from where she fell, revealing bright, ocean blue eyes, "S-Sorry about that!" she stated to Johnny as they both then get up from where they fell, "I wasn't looking at where I was going because I was only trying to find my cat and--"

"Oh, it's no problem," Johnny said, not really catching all that she said because she talked a little bit too fast, "Why were you running? Is there someone after you?"

"No," the girl stated as she shook her head, "I'm looking for my white cat, we got separated a while ago and I can't seem to find him."

"Well, maybe I can help you," Johnny said as he glanced to Plank, "Can you go find her cat, Plank?"

Plank meowed in agreement as he went on ahead to find the girl's cat.

"Hmm, I've never seen you around here before," Johnny started to say to the girl, "You new around here?"

The girl nodded her head, "Yes, I just got here from, uh, England!" she said with slight hesitation on the location.

"Oh wow, from England?" Johnny stated with awe, "You're from across the lake?"

"Yep!" the girl said with a little chirp of her lie (AN: And not noticing that Johnny meant Across the Pond, not Across the Lake). She then extended out her hand to Johnny, "I'm Minako."

"Hi, I'm Johnny," Johnny said as he came in to shake her hand. But as they both touched each other hands, Johnny saw something; a girl in a yellow sailor suit, standing in front of him. And as quickly as he recoiled his hand, the girl disappeared, being replaced by Minako.

Minako arched an eyebrow at his sudden shocked expression, "Johnny… Are you okay there?" she started to ask him, "You kinda went pale in the face a little."

"Yeah… I think I'm okay…" Johnny stated as he then noticed Plank coming back with a black and white cat walking beside him, "Wow Plank; that sure was fast!"

"Artemis, Luna!" Minako said with happiness in her voice, "You're both okay!" the two cats meowed to her.

Minako then turned to Johnny and made a smile, "Thank you Johnny!" soon a thought came to her as she made a gasp, "Oh snap; I just remembered something!"

Johnny seemed confused at her sudden mood swing, "What's wrong?"

"I have no place to stay for the night because I just got here," Minako explained, "Do you know of a place to stay?"

Johnny thought about it for a moment before coming up with a solution, "Why don't ya come stay at my place? I got an extra bedroom for you to stay in."

She widened her eyes at his offer, "Really? You do?"

"Yeah! Me and Plank don't mind at all!"

Minako made a smile, "Sure, what the heck; I'll come stay at your place!"

"Good," Johnny said as he pointed in the direction behind Minako, "The Cul-De-Sac is over in that direction!"

The two preteens and the three cats soon left in the direction where Johnny pointed to, going back to the neighborhood that Johnny called the Cul-De-Sac.

* * *

Heh, as if you haven't already guessed, I'll be spamming your email inbox with these chapters... D:


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Walking Home--Part II--Double D, Ami, Ed and Rolf's Encounters**

While all of this was going on with Johnny; Double D, Ed and Ami were all walking down sidewalk that Eddy was on a while ago. There were no signs of anything that happened on this particular sidewalk. Double D and Ami were discussing something about the theories of astronomy (AN: Which Ami would know more about… by default, of course).

Meanwhile, Ed was on the lookout for _**"The Creepy, Soul-Stealing Monsters from the planet Nemesis 42"**_… It was a possibly that it was something from one of his comic books.

Suddenly, Ed heard a scream from out of nowhere; a scream for help. He widened his eyes and looked around, only to see that the scream didn't attract any other people's attention but his; even Double D and Ami did not hear the scream.

Double D was the one who noticed Ed's behavior, "Ed? Is there something the matter?"

"Someone's in trouble!" Ed said while looking around; the scream still fresh in his mind, "It was from over there!" and before Double D or Ami could say or do anything, Ed ran to where he thought he heard the scream; up ahead.

"Ed?" both Double D and Ami questioned as they ran after the big lug; Ed never really acted like this unless something was really wrong. The two preteens soon lost Ed, who was still running to the scream he heard in his mind.

"Hotaru!" called a voice from up ahead as Ami perked her head up with alert, "Where are you, Hotaru!"

"Setsuna?!" Ami stated with surprise as she and Double D then see the source of the holler.

It was a young teenage girl that was about fourteen year old. She had long, dark emerald hair that was in a bun at the top and went all the way down to her hips and had majestic, red-violet eyes that seemed to make her older than she originally appeared. She was wearing a white t-shirt underneath a short sleeved lavender dress that went to her ankles and wore a pair of lavender and white sneakers.

"Ami?" questioned the teen as Ami and Double D came up to her, "Oh, thank goodness you're here."

She then noticed Double D beside Ami, "Is this the person who you've been staying with?"

"Y-Yes Setsuna," Ami said with a slight blush on her face as Double D blushed slightly at the comment as well.

"Friend of yours, Ami?" Double D asked.

Ami nodded her head as she then turned back to the teen named Setsuna, "Do you know where the others are?"

"I'm afraid not," Setsuna said with a sigh, "I've also lost Hotaru somewhere around here," she bent over and whispered something in Ami's ear, "And she doesn't have her henshin stick; it's with me."

Ami's eyes widened at this information, "We have to find her before something happens!" she then turned to Double D, "Can you help us find my other friend? She's a very frail girl and can easily get hurt."

Double D nodded his head, "Of course I will, Ami."

* * *

Meanwhile, Rolf was walking down the same sidewalk as Double D, Ami and the others were. He was still on the lookout for anything unusual, his brown eyes scanning everything that he passed. Suddenly, he saw Ed running past him; a serious expression on his face… for once.

Rolf arched an eyebrow at this, 'What is No-Brain-Ed-Boy doing?' he thought.

Something told him that it was a serious situation, so he trusted his instincts and followed Ed to where he was going. Ed then took a sharp turn to the left; down an "abandoned" alleyway, where you could obviously hear some kind of struggle going on down at the end of the alleyway.

"**HIIYYYAAAA!!!**" a sudden voice yelled.

Rolf and Ed quickly ran down the alleyway as they heard a scream down the alleyway; it was a scream of a youma. They soon see two girls; one girl was propped up against the wall of the alleyway, unconscious, while the other girl was fighting off a youma that was closing in on her.

The girl that was unconscious looked to be the age of twelve. She had short, midnight black hair that went to her shoulders. She was wearing a short sleeved, black vest that went to her mid chest, while underneath was a beige-colored shirt. She was also wearing a pair of long, tan colored jeans and wore a pair of purple tennis shoes.

The girl that was being backed into a corner looked to be about the age of twelve, but had the height of a thirteen year old. She had shiny brown hair that was pulled back into a high ponytail with a sea green ribbon and emerald, green eyes. She was wearing a short, green sleeveless top with a mock turtleneck, a pair of white shorts, and white and green tennis shoes. She also had a pair of red, rose-shaped earrings.

The girl smirked at the youma, "Are you ready to be beaten?" she asked as she cracked her knuckles, "Then let's go!"

The youma charged towards the girl, claws extended at her, as the girl waited until the opportune moment. When it was finally time to do something, she kneeled and jumped high in the air, all the way to the tip of the youma's head, which she put her right foot on to jump even higher. She did a flip in the air and landed safely on the ground behind the youma. And as the youma turned around to look at the girl, she lifted her right foot once again and kicked the youma right square in the face; its weak point. The youma screamed as it then disappeared into the air; it was defeated.

The girl then made a sigh as she wiped off a bead of sweat from her forehead, "Phew, it's gone," she then turned her attention towards the unconscious girl. She widened her eyes as she then heard footsteps behind her, "Who's there?!"

"Take it easy, She-Who-Can-Fight," Rolf said as he and Ed came over to her and the other girl, "Ed-Boy and Rolf will not harm you."

The girl looked at him for a few seconds to understand what Rolf just said, "Oh."

Ed was by the other girl's side to see if she was okay, "Are you awake?" he started to ask the unconscious girl, slightly poking her on the shoulder.

"No-Brain-Ed-Boy!" Rolf stated, "Do not mess with She-Who-is-Un--?!"

Suddenly, to the other girl and Rolf's surprise, the unconscious girl started to stir, opening her dark, almost haunted violet orbs, "I'm awake now… Oh no," she then made a gasp, "Where am I now?"

She then saw the other girl, Rolf, and finally Ed in front of her, "M-Makoto?!" she stated with a stutter as she tried to get up, but failed in doing so.

Ed sort of helped her to her feet by gently grabbing her under her arms and raising her up to her feet, making a goofy laugh as he did, "There ya go; up and at 'em!"

"T-Thank you," the girl stated weakly as she turned to the other girl, "Makoto, who are these boys?"

"I was just about to ask myself," the other girl replied to her.

"I am Ed!" Ed said with a goofy grin. He then pointed to Rolf, "That's Rolf over there."

"Well hi there to both of you," said the brunette, "My name's Makoto," she then pointed to the black haired girl beside her, "And this is Hotaru."

The black haired girl named Hotaru did a polite bow of greeting, "N-Nice to meet you two…"

The four preteens then exited the alleyway and started to walk down the alleyway to the Cul-De-Sac. They were noticed a few people from behind.

"Hotaru, Makoto!"|"Ed, Rolf!" Ami, Setsuna and Double D shouted as they ran up to the four preteens. The four preteens turned around to the source of the voices.

"Ami, Setsuna?!" Hotaru and Makoto stated with surprise as Ami, Setsuna and Double D came up to them.

Rolf widened his eyes at Setsuna, "Sister-Setsuna?"

Setsuna turned to Rolf and made a smile, "Hello Rolf; it's been a while."

Double D, Hotaru and Makoto arched an eyebrow at Setsuna's comment, "You know her, Rolf?" Double D asked Rolf.

Rolf nodded his head, "Rolf does; Setsuna is Rolf's older sister."

"What?!" Hotaru and Makoto questioned in shock as Double D made a surprised face.

"Well it's nice to see you're doing well, Rolf," Setsuna said. She then looked to Rolf, Double D and Ed, "Do any of you live nearby? Because we just got here and don't have a place to stay in."

"Yes, we all live in the same neighborhood," Double D replied, "It's not too far away from here."

"Good, let's get going; I'm kinda getting tried now," Makoto stated as she stretched a little with her arms.

"Back to the Cul-De-Sac, we go!" Ed said with a slightly enthusiastic voice.

They soon left in the direction where Double D directed to; going back to the neighborhood that Ed called the Cul-De-Sac.

* * *

... Yep, another revision. XD


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Walking Home--Part III--Kevin and Nazz's Involvement… Plus Sarah and Jimmy**

Meanwhile, while all of this was going on with Double D, Ed, Rolf and Ami; the rest of the Cul-De-Sac kids were all walking down sidewalk that everyone else was on a while ago. There were no signs of anything that happened on this particular sidewalk still.

Sarah and Jimmy were both having a conversation to each other about all that happened today. The two kids then stopped by the pet store window to look at all the animals inside and at the window. This made them far behind Kevin and Nazz, who both didn't notice their absence.

Kevin was keeping a close eye out on everyone and everything around him; he didn't want anyone to be hurt by the creepy monsters that would probably show up. And Nazz was looking at Kevin, wondering why he was getting so tense all of a sudden.

"Kevin; is there something wrong?" Nazz asked with slight worriment, "You don't look so good, dude."

"Huh…?!" Kevin looked at her for a split second before saying, "Oh! I-It's nothing."

Nazz arched an eyebrow at his behavior, "Oh, sure."

Suddenly, they both heard screams from behind; it was Jimmy and Sarah's screams.

"Guys?!" Nazz questioned as she and Kevin turned around to see that Jimmy and Sarah were not behind them; they were now missing.

"Dang!" slightly cursed Kevin as he looked around to find them, only to be unsuccessful.

Suddenly, Kevin heard Nazz scream out in terror. He turned to her, only to see Nazz in the clutches of a monster. The monster put its right hand on her forehead; ready to extract her soul, as she struggled to be let free from its grasps, "Ah, what a pretty fetch I've caught for the Soul Busters."

"You get your hands off of Nazz!" Kevin demanded as he looked around frantically for a weapon to help Nazz; any weapon. He found a thick, wooden board that was the same length of a short bat. Kevin wasted no time and went over to pick up the wooden board; but as he did, it seemed as if his heart rate had increased. And when he touched the wooden board with the palm of his hand, a bright light erupted from his hand and from the wooden board.

He covered his eyes at the light as the wooden board soon morphed into something in his hand; it felt metallic and light as a feather. When Kevin opened his eyes again, he was surprised at what he saw. It was a large, dagger-like sword with a gold handle and hilt. The blade was very sharp and had five jewels on both sides of the blade.

'Whoa!' Kevin thought for a split second before turning back to the monster that still had Nazz in its grasps. The monster widened its red eyes at Kevin.

"The Uranus Talisman; the Space Sword," the monster stated as it then made a wicked smile, "Makes me question where the true owner of the sword is."

_**"Kevin!"**_ stated a voice within Kevin's mind, _**"I want you to yell out 'Space Sword Blaster' and destroy that freak of darkness!"**_

Kevin made a smirk at the mysterious voice's instructions as he held out the dagger-like sword in front of him, "Heh, no problem there!"

The sword's blade then started to glow a bright, gold color as he held up the sword over his left shoulder, "Space Sword… **Blaster!!!**" Kevin shouted as he swung the sword in a downward, right diagonal angle. A wave of bright light comes from the blade of the sword, heading towards the direction of Nazz and the monster that held her captive.

The monster let's Nazz go as it screamed in terror at what was about to come. The wave of light soon collided with the monster on its neck, severing its head from its body. The monster's body soon disintegrated into the wind.

Kevin made a satisfied smirk to himself before he noticed that the sword disappeared out of nowhere, "What the heck was that all about?"

He then remembered something very important, "Nazz!"

Kevin then looked in the direction of where the monster once stood; Nazz was there, standing in front of him with her back towards him. She also holding something in her right hand; it was a gold, handheld mirror.

"Nazz?"

Nazz turned around to face Kevin; it looked as if she were crying a little, "Kevin…?"

"Nazz!" Kevin stated as he ran to her side, "Are you okay now? Did that black thing hurt you?"

"No… no, I'm not hurt," Nazz said as the mirror she held in her hand disappeared; but she and Kevin didn't even notice, not at the moment anyway, "How did you do that… that sword-light thing?"

"I don't know," was Kevin's response, "Some voice in my head told me to say something; and when I did, that attack happened."

Nazz seemed confused and shocked, "You had a voice in your head just now, too?"

Kevin made a surprised face, "You had one, too?!"

"Yeah, it was sorta creepy…" Nazz started to say, "… But I felt like I knew the voice."

"You do know us," stated two voices from out of nowhere.

Kevin and Nazz looked behind Nazz and saw something very strange. Behind Nazz were two women, both around the age of twenty.

The first woman had medium length, aquamarine-colored hair that was pulled back from her face with a blue headband and had bright, cerulean blue eyes. She wore a white dress that went to her knees and wore a pair of dressy, white high heels.

The other woman looked too much like a young man at first glance. She had short, boyish blond hair and dark, navy blue eyes. She wore something different than the other woman; she wore a white tuxedo and white dress shoes.

"Whoa!" exclaimed Kevin with surprise, "Who're you two?!" he then demanded, slightly standing in front of Nazz as he did.

The blond haired woman only smiled at Kevin's reaction, "We should be very familiar to you overtime."

The aqua haired woman nodded with agreement, "Yes, we just felt like visiting you two before we both pass over."

"Pass… over?" questioned the two preteens, "What do you mean?" asked Nazz even further.

The two women looked at each other before they turned back to Kevin and Nazz, "You'll find out soon."

And before another question could be asked, the two women vanished into thin air, as if they were a hologram of some sort.

_"Take care, little Nazz!"_

_"I'll see ya later, Kevin!"_

The two preteens stood there for about five seconds before glancing at each other in confusion.

"What the heck was that about?" Kevin asked aloud.

"I'm not sure, dude," Nazz stated, "How did they know us?"

"Who knows," Kevin said with a shrug of his shoulders, "Let's just get--"

"Kevin, Nazz!" shouted two voices from behind them as Sarah and Jimmy came running up to them, "You're alright!"

"Jimmy, Sarah!" Nazz stated with surprise, "Where were you two?"

"Well, we were right behind you when we were distracted by the puppies in the pet window over there," Sarah explained, "But when we were trying to catch up with you, we saw a monster coming over to you two. So we went to try to find some help."

"But we couldn't find anyone that could help you," Jimmy continued, "So when we came back, we saw you two just standing here."

"Well, it's good that you two are safe," Nazz said with a sigh.

"Y-Yeah, whatever," Kevin agreed in his own way with a nod, "Let's go already; it's almost one o'clock now."

Everyone nodded their heads as they all walked back to the Cul-De-Sac. But two women were still fresh on Kevin and Nazz's minds; who were they? And how did they know them?

Little do they know that their mom's, who are both nine months pregnant, were doing something that'll change their lives; they were both in labor.

* * *

Lol, I still laugh at the curve-ball I wrote there at the end... XD


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Walking Home--Part VI--Weiss's True Colors and the Colors of the Soul Busters**

Meanwhile, while all of that was happening to everyone else, Weiss Kissinger was walking through the woods next to the Cul-De-Sac. He was searching for something in the woods, but had no success in finding it yet.

Suddenly, he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around really fast to see who was behind him. It was another boy that was his age. He had short, bushy red hair and unusual, red-brown tinted eyes. He wore something unusual; some type of uniform that was gray, wore black boots and a red cape across his broad shoulders.

"Russo, don't sneak up on me like that!" Weiss stated at the boy.

The red haired boy made a slight smirk, "I was wondering why you were out here?" Weiss shot the boy a look as he continued, "What, and I thought you knew the way back to HQ?"

"I do so know the way!" Weiss shouted back, "… Uh, which way, again?"

Russo made an irritated sigh, "It's over there. You know; just past the sinister-looking trees and into the moss-covered cave…"

"Okay, I get the picture!" Weiss stated angrily, "Geez, as if I'm gonna get lost again…"

"… I know you will."

"Shut up!"

* * *

Meanwhile, while Russo and Weiss were arguing about how Weiss gets lost easily all the time, there was another argument ensuring in a black-stoned castle that was located past the sinister-looking trees and inside the creepy, moss-covered cave.

This was the Headquarters for the Soul Busters.

Anyway, the other current argument was being argued in the General's Quarters, where all of the generals of the Soul Buster's sleep; and, in particular, it was being argued in General Kin's room, which was full of mirrors. The argument was between who broke Kin's favorite handheld mirror.

"I know it was you Midori!" exclaimed a boy with blond hair and equally golden eyes, which were glaring at the girl with him in the room.

"Now be serious Kin!" stated a green haired girl with emerald orbs, "You know I didn't break your stupid mirror!"

"Well, who else could it have been?!"

There was a long pause before they both exclaimed:

"Alani!!!"

Soon an orange haired girl with bright orange eyes appears out of nowhere and drops down in front of the two other bickering preteens, "Yes?" she sang a little as she asked, "You rang?"

"Alani, did you break my mirror?" Kin asked.

Alani made a guilty look, "Well… I accidentally did."

"I knew it!" Kin exclaimed, "You're the only one around here who would do this!"

"But it was an accident!" Alani stated with a bit of sadness, "You know clumsy I can be sometimes."

Kin made a sigh, "We all know that, I guess…" but then he made an irritated face, "Well, now that my favorite mirror is broken, how am I going to look at my pretty face now?"

Midori and Alani both rolled their eyes, "You're such a narcissistic, Kin," Midori stated.

"Yes; yes I know," Kin stated as he was looking at himself in a mirror that was hanging from the wall of his room. Midori and Alani soon walked out of his room and went to their own.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Weiss and Russo, they were now entering the castle's front gate and heading to the location of the General's Quarters.

"So, how was your first day of school?" Russo asked Weiss.

"It wasn't that bad, actually," Weiss replied, "How was your trip back to Juuban?"

"It was good. Gathered up a few more souls from there," Russo stated, "But there was no sign of the Sailor Senshi anywhere in Juuban."

"Hmm…" Weiss thought aloud, "… Maybe it was because of Mercury's disappearance when we attack them at Sailor Moon's wedding…?"

Russo arched an eyebrow, "What're trying to say?"

"I'm saying that maybe that all of the other Sailor Senshi are here now; in Peach Creek," Weiss concluded, "Remember; the Sailor Senshi have Mars as their psy--"

"Grr, don't mention her," Russo growled, "Don't you remember what she did you me a thousand years ago, along with her shrimp of a servant knight?"

Weiss made a sigh, "Right, I forgot for a moment; you don't like her name to be mentioned."

"Darn right!" Russo stated sourly, "It was like you and that boy Duo."

Weiss shot him a glare; that comment brought back a few memories that he would rather forget. They soon arrived to their location.

"Well, I have something to do in my room," Weiss said as he started to walk into the direction of his room, leaving behind Russo, who was already at his room door.

"You're gonna start crying about Princess Ami, aren't you?"

"Shut up Russo; that's not really funny anymore!" Weiss shouted as he slammed his door behind him.

Russo shook his head in hopelessness, "As the leader of all the generals, he sure can be sensitive," with that said, Russo entered his room.

It was then that someone came out of their room and walked over to Weiss's room. It was a blue haired, blue eyed girl, "Weiss?"

Soon Weiss answered the door, "What is it, Azure?"

"I thought I heard you shouting a second ago," the blue haired girl named Azure stated, "Is there anything wrong?"

"No Azure, there's nothing wrong," Weiss replied, "I was yelling at Russo about something, that all; no biggie!"

Azure made a somewhat sad face, "Oh… well, I guess I'll see you later then."

Weiss nodded his head, "Yeah, see ya!"

With that said, Weiss closed the door of his bedroom, leaving Azure standing there. Azure made a sigh to herself, "Weiss… Why don't you understand me sometimes…?" She then went back to her room and closed her door.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room of the castle, we see a figure sitting on the throne that was actually chiseled out of black stone. The figure had a round, dark sphere that was sitting in front of the throne.

The figure was a woman that looked to be in her mid-twenties. She had long, wavy orange hair that went to her hips and dark, violet eyes that were almost black in color. She wore a black, skin tight dress that slightly showed her, uh, "cleavage".

She held a tall, black and silver staff with a gray star on the top of the staff. The star had a gold 'X' mark on it. In the sphere was an image of all of the Sailor Senshi and a few other people with them.

"So… they are all here," the woman said with slight amusement, "How very entertaining for me."

The images soon disappeared from the sphere as she then said, "Come, Generals of the Elements; I need all six of you at my side!"

Soon six colored portals formed in front of the woman. There was white (Weiss), red (Russo), gold (Kin), blue (Azure), green (Midori), and finally orange (Alani). All six of the preteens soon bowed to the woman, "Yes, Lady Ultima?"

"I want all of you to attack this little neighborhood sometime tomorrow," the woman named Lady Ultima ordered as the sphere showed an image of a small neighborhood; the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac, "This is where some of the Sailor Senshi are currently hiding. Collect the local's souls and destroy anyone that gets in your way," she then paused before she spoke, "… And do not let revenge for some of the Senshi consume any of you; I need them here… alive."

"Yes Lady Ultima," stated all of the preteens in front of her as they disappeared in their represented colored flashes.

Lady Ultima made a smirk, "Soon it'll be my time to rule this puny Earth…"

She then starts to laugh like crazy… like all psychopaths do in their spare time!

* * *

Hmm, it saddens me that I didn't make use of all of the generals... Except for Weiss and Russo... and Midori, slightly. D:


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Eddy's Scary Vision and Strange Behavior**

It was a peaceful one o'clock afternoon here in the Peach Creek community as we come upon the little neighborhood of the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac. The street leading up to the parking circle was not full of kids at the moment, mainly because it was a school day today. But the whole school system was closed a while ago due to an unusual kind of attack at the middle school; Peach Creek Jr. High. Why isn't there anyone home yet?

Ah, but wait. We soon see a few people running to the Cul-De-Sac; it was Rei, Usagi and Mamoru, with Mamoru still holding a passed out Eddy.

"Okay, which house does this kid live in?" Mamoru asked, "My arms are getting a bit sore."

Usagi read his I.D. again to check the address, "He lives in… that house over there," she then pointed to a house.

"Good," Rei stated with a nod as the three of them went to one of the nearby houses. They found Eddy's keys in his right pocket and opened the front door of his house, leaving the front door open as they did.

Meanwhile, while they entered the house, Double D, Ami, Ed, Hotaru, Rolf, Makoto and Setsuna were now entering the Cul-De-Sac. Ed was the one who noticed Eddy's door being wide open, "Double D, Eddy's front door is wide open."

Double D, Rolf and Ami looked in the direction of Eddy's house while Hotaru, Makoto and Setsuna glanced to where the others were looking.

"Odd," Double D stated, "Eddy never leaves his door wide open like that…"

"Rolf suspects something is afoot," Rolf said.

Ami nodded her head, "We should probably check on him."

They all soon head to Eddy's house, not really noticing that they were seen by Kevin, Nazz, Jimmy, Sarah, Johnny and Minako (AN: And with Plank, Artemis and Luna by Johnny and Minako's side, of course), who all came walking into the Cul-De-Sac shortly after the others did..

(AN: Okay, I made Johnny and Minako meet Kevin and the others before they all reached to the Cul-De-Sac, so it can be easier on my to type, okay?)

"Oh great, I think the Dorks are to something again," Kevin said with an irritated sigh.

Minako widens her eyes at some of the people in that group, "Ami, Hotaru; Makoto, Setsuna!"

Everyone arched an eyebrow at Minako, "You know those girls with them?" Johnny asked.

"Of course I do," Minako replied as she ran to the group of people that were now entering Eddy's house. The other kids soon followed.

* * *

(AN #1: This is Eddy's unconscious mind… just in case if anyone gets confused.)

(AN #2: Oh, and on a random note, I actually wrote this part of the chapter a long time ago; about two years ago in my first semester sophomore year of high school… I just always wanted to use this piece I wrote for something. And now seems the right time that I can do it! And yes, I was a little bit more morbid around this time because of a case of depression… so hold onto you sockhats, people!)

It was total darkness in Eddy's dream as Eddy looked around for anyone.

"Ed, Double D? Where are you guys?!" Eddy shouted in the darkness as the scene started to change from the darkness to a very cold, icy terrain; the North Pole, "Huh? W-What the heck's all this?!"

"Sailor Moon… I think you need to face Beryl alone…" stated a voice from behind as Eddy quickly turned around to see two young teenage girls in miniskirts, one red and one dark blue.

"W-What are you talking about Mars? Are you bailing out on me?!" questioned the girl in the dark blue skirt, Sailor Moon, to Mars, the one in red.

"No, it's just… these Doom and Gloom Girls are too much for me…" Mars muttered with a tear in her eye.

"W-We'll come back later, when we're stronger and ready to fight!" Sailor Moon pleaded with her as they both saw two of the remaining Doom & Gloom Girls up ahead, waiting for the two girls to come towards them.

"It's time for me to go, Sailor Moon…" Mars stated as she started to walk ahead.

Sailor Moon just gasps at Mars, "Oh, no; wait! I don't want you to do this! You don't have to protect me!" Sailor Moon cried at her as she ran over to her and stopped her from moving any further.

"Yes I do. Protecting you and the crystal was my destiny. Just like being the Princess has always been yours," Mars stated with a bit of a stern voice as she then started to walk ahead towards the two D&G Girls and gave Sailor Moon a little peace sign for victory, "See ya, gotta teach these Doom and Gloom Girls not to mess with fire!"

With that said she went on ahead, leaving Sailor Moon behind and making Eddy all confused and scared on what his dream was trying to tell him.

Meanwhile, back with Mars, she was getting ready to do a fire attack, as the two D&G Girls went straight into the ground, both beside Mars.

"Huh? W-Where did they go?!" Mars gasps as she looked around for them, not seeing a sign of them anywhere.

Suddenly, a huge mountain of ice comes from underneath her feet and sends her straight into the air, screaming.

"No! Sailor Mars!!!" Sailor Moon gasps in horror as the mountain starts to split into two, revealing a mouth, and swallows Mars whole.

_'Holy crap; that mountain just ate her!'_ Eddy thought in horror.

Then, a few seconds later, Eddy then started to change scenes. He was now in the mountain with Mars and the two D&G Girls.

Mars was charging up for an attack, with her hands in a prayer and her two index fingers pointed out like a gun, "Mars Fire… **Soul!!!**" she shouted as a ball of hot fire came from the tip of her index fingers and shot it at the nearest D&G Girl, who was hit with the fire and was burned to a crisp, making the last D&G Girl extremely mad.

"Grr, you're gonna pay for that, you little wretch!" the D&G Girl growled as she was getting ready to attack her with a ball of dark energy, while Sailor Mars was charging up for another fire attack.

"Mars Fire… **Soul!!!**" Mars shouted, sending the ball of fire at the D&G Girl, as the D&G Girl sent her ball of dark energy towards Sailor Mars.

The two attacks met each other head on, making a huge explosion that sent Sailor Mars and the D&G Girl into the walls of the mountain. The D&G Girl died on impact, while Mars just screamed in pain and fell back to the ground, not moving, only landing a few feet from where Eddy was watching from, face down.

"Oh god!" Eddy muttered with a gasp as he went over to her beaten up body and turned her over to see if she was okay, "Are you okay?!"

Her face seemed so peaceful after being in a battle to the death as she then opened her bright, violet orbs once more to see if anyone was there, "W-W-Who's t-there?"

"… D-Don't worry, e-everything's going to be okay now," Eddy replied back, knowing that, in a dream, even if you say something, she probably would not hear him and/or reply back, but he did not care, "I-I'll get you out of this creepy mountain."

"… T-Thank you, whoever you are… but I h-have to go somewhere e-else now…" she replied quietly back to him as Eddy just made a face of pure shock, "… but I thank you… for your kindness… like always…" she whispered as her head then tilted toward the side and slowly stop breathing.

"**Sailor Mars!!!**" Eddy heard Sailor Moon scream at the top of her lungs from outside the mountain as he heard a voice in their heads.

_**"See you around Meatball Head! Go teach Queen Beryl a thing or two!"**_ the voice of Sailor Mars stated to Sailor Moon, _**"… And thank you for comforting me… my servant knight,"**_ Sailor Mars stated to Eddy in his mind as he and Sailor Moon could just feel her passing away from the Earth, making Eddy feel like running after her spirit… but he couldn't.

Sailor Mars was now dead, and there was nothing he could do about it. His tears started to fall towards the ground for the pretty girl in red as he then started to wake up from his hellish nightmare…

(AN: Sorry if confuses anyone… I guess you can say that this is a flashback vision from Rei to Eddy, like Eddy is a little bit psychic himself, having the power of seeing other people's memories in his dreams… I guess? Great, now I'm confused!)

* * *

"**Ahhh!!!**" screamed Eddy as he woke up, sweat dripping from his forehead as he came to. He then realizes that what he experienced was a dream instead of something real, "… W-What the heck was that about?!"

He also noticed that he was in his bedroom, "Wait a minute… How did I get back to my house? I thought I was going to the--" he stopped himself from saying anything further as he looked at his clock on the wall; it was now eight o'clock now.

It was when he was looking at his clock that he remembered what happened on the sidewalk earlier in the day, "… Oh! T-That girl! What hap--?!"

"Eddy?" questioned a voice from down the hallway as Double D came into the room, "Eddy! You're alright!"

"Eddy!" stated another voice from behind Double D. Ed came barging into his room and gave Eddy one of his famous 'Ed Hugs', "We were so worried about you, mister! Are you hurt? Is your brain in the right place? Why are you turning blue? Where is my butter--?!"

"Good lord, Ed!" Double D exclaimed as Ed then dropped Eddy to the ground like a sack of potatoes, by Double D's command, "You were about to asphyxiate Eddy!"

"Uh…" it took Ed a second to realize what Double D meant by what he said, "… Oh, oops," he muttered weakly.

"Yeah, thanks Ed," Eddy stated with slight sarcasm. Ed made a gullible, yet slightly weak laugh at his response.

Double D rolled his eyes at Eddy's behavior; when will he ever change?

Double D remembered the reason he came to Eddy's room for, "Oh! That's right!" he then turned to Eddy, "Eddy, Ami found a few of her friends that she was separated from."

Eddy arched an eyebrow, "So?"

"So, unless if I'm mistaken, one of them was the girl that you saved from being hit by a car," Double D explained.

Eddy widened his eyes at this turn of event, "What?!" he exclaimed rather loudly.

Soon an image from his dream seemed to have flashed back into his mind; Mars's dying, violet eyes were imprinted into his brain. They were the same hue as the girl he saved an hour ago.

Eddy's foggy orbs widened even more at the same connection, "Where is she?" he asked, sounding a little bit demanding.

Double D and Ed were both surprised at his tone of voice, "Why, she's in your living room with Ami and her--"

But before Double D could finish the rest of his sentence, Eddy was already running out of his room, heading to his living room.

Double D arched an eyebrow at Eddy's unusual behavior, _'Strange… since when did Eddy seem to care about someone besides himself, Ed and me?'_ he shook that thought out of his head and turned to Ed, who was standing there in a daze; most likely daydreaming, "Come on Ed, we better see what Eddy is planning."

Ed snapped out of his fantasized thought and made a toothy grin, "Right behind ya, Double D!"

The two Ed's soon left Eddy's room and headed to his living room. But as they walked to the living room, they saw Eddy standing at the edge of the wall leading to his living room. He was peaking around the corner to look at all of the people in his living room. Double D and Ed gave each other a quizzical look before glancing back at Eddy.

"What's wrong, Eddy?" Ed asked.

Eddy jumped a little bit out of his shoes before quickly turning around to face his two friends, "What? I-I'm not doing anything!"

"We didn't say that you were doing anything," Double D replied back, slightly confused, "Why don't you go in and meet Ami's friends? It would be rude not to."

Eddy gave his friends a nervous glance before looking around the corner and then back at them, "W-What if I don't want too!"

"Well, you're going to have to; since they're in your house after all," Double D replied.

Ed soon had an idea, "Boing; idea!"

Eddy and Double D looked at Ed for a second in confusion before replacing their facial expressions to surprise. Ed picked up Eddy from under his arms and walked to the direction of Eddy's living room; exposing Eddy to the people in the living room.

Of course, this got everyone's attention because of Eddy yelling at Ed, "Put me down now, Lumpy!"

"Roger Eddy!" Ed replied as he dropped him, with Eddy landing flat on his bottom.

Eddy made a growl at Ed before he realized that he was out in the open of everyone in the living room. Ami, Johnny, Rolf, Sarah and Jimmy were there; with Nazz and Kevin absent from site. The rest of them he's never really seen before.

But his foggy blue eyes gaze fell upon a certain black haired girl; her bright, violet orbs looking him, "You feeling alright now?" she asked Eddy.

Eddy felt like he had a lump in his throat, but still managed to stutter a little, "Y-Yeah, I'm okay."

Everyone in the room who knew Eddy seemed to notice immediately that Eddy was acting strange by the sound of his voice. It was Ami who quickly concluded to herself that Eddy had gained a crush on her friend.

The girl made a sigh, "That's good; we didn't what you to die on us back there, umm… Eddy, was it?"

Eddy made a nervous laugh, "Yeah, t-that's my name. A-And your name's…?"

"Oh, I'm Rei," the girl said with a smile.

After that little introduction, the other girls and Mamoru introduced who they were to him. And after everyone introduced who they were and such, they decided who would stay where. They then came up with a chart to see who could stay where.

"Okay," Double D started to announce, "So we have Ami at my house; Usagi and Mamoru at Ed and Sarah's house; Setsuna and Hotaru at Rolf's house; Makoto at Jimmy's house; and Mina at Johnny's house… That seems about right."

"But where does that put me?" Rei questioned, "Does no one else have another guest bedroom to spare?"

Double D looked at the chart again and made a sad face, "I'm afraid not; they're all occupied now."

Rei made a little sigh of sadness, "Oh well; I guess I'll have to find a hotel to--"

"Now hold on a minute there, Rei," Eddy's voice stated as everyone turned to Eddy to see what he was going to say, "Y-You can stay here; at my place."

"Really?!" Rei questioned with a wide, beaming smile.

"Really Eddy?" questioned Double D, "But where would she sleep if she did?"

"My room…"

Everyone widened their eyes; what the heck did he mean by that?!

"… But not like that!" Eddy quickly replied, turning a barely visible bright red at the mere thought, "I-I mean, I'll sleep on my couch, of course."

"Why Eddy! That's very generous of you!" Double D stated with complete shock and slight happiness.

"When did Eddy get this generous?" questioned Jimmy to Sarah in a whisper.

Sarah thought about it for a second before she widened her emerald eyes; coming up with a shocking, yet simple conclusion, "No way…" she started to say to Jimmy in a whisper like he did before, "I think he likes her!"

Jimmy widened his eyes at the thought, "Whoa, you mean like--?!"

"Yeah; I think so!"

The two of them paused for a second before chuckling to themselves at the thought. Unfortunately, the little chuckling duo was heard by Ed, who took a while to figure out what Sarah and Jimmy were whispering about.

"… Oh," Ed stated, with the wheels in his head turning a little at the connections between the conversations and Eddy's strange behavior, _'Is that the reason?'_

"Umm, I don't mean to be rude," Mamoru started to say to everyone as everyone turned to him, "But do mind if we discuss something in the kitchen? It's kind of private."

The Cul-De-Sac kids arched an eyebrow at his request, "Umm, yeah, sure you can," Eddy stated as Ami, Usagi, Mamoru, Rei, Makoto, Mina, Hotaru and Setsuna all went into his kitchen to discuss something.

It was quiet in the living room before someone broke the silence, "… Double D?"

"Yes Ed?"

Ed bent over to Double D's ear to whisper, "Do you think Eddy's acting different because of the pretty girl he rescued?"

Double D widened his eyes and turned a little pale, realizing that this could've been what was wrong in Eddy's usual behavior, "Of course; that could be it Ed."

Plank and even Rolf also heard Ed's whisper and made a little smile, _'So, his past feelings are starting to show up,'_ Plank thought, _'Should've expected as much.'_

Johnny noticed Plank's smile and wondered what he was smiling about; but then decided to ask him later about it.

It was about ten seconds later that the people in the kitchen came back into the living room, "Well, I guess we better part now."

Soon everyone left to their assigned houses, leaving only Eddy and Rei in Eddy's living room.

"… So, your room is the last room down the hall," Rei stated as she turned to him, "Am I right?"

"Y-Yeah, that's right," Eddy said with a nod.

"… Well, I better get going to bed," Rei said with a little yawn as she walked off to Eddy's room, but the paused to say, "Goodnight Eddy."

Eddy froze a little at her voice, but said, "G-Goodnight Rei!"

She then proceeded to walk down the hallway to Eddy's room and closed his door behind. Eddy soon set himself up for bed as he went to his parent's bathroom to change. But as he was going by his room, he decided to check on her to see if she was okay. He saw her sleeping in his bed, sleeping peacefully. A warm feeling seemed to wash him over as he looked at her.

Suddenly, an image of some sort seemed to pop into his mind.

* * *

It was Rei, but she looked way different than she does now. She was wearing a long, crimson red dress with puffy straps. The dress went to her ankles. She was lying in a very fancy, red satin bed; presumably sleeping for some reason. Sitting beside her in a chair near her bed was a kid that was her age… the kid looked way too much like Eddy; it was scary. Everything about this boy looked the same; even his height and hairdo of three, dark blue hairs. The only thing that was different from him was his clothes (AN: Which I do not want to go into detail as of the moment… Except it looks like something Mamoru's past life, Prince Endymion, would probably wear, okay?). For an unknown as of now, he had a sword on his belt.

Soon the girl who looked like Rei seemed to start waking up, revealing her bright, violet orbs, as this got the attention of the kid who looked like Eddy, "W-What… happened?" the Rei look-a-like stated weakly as she clutched to her left shoulder in pain.

"Hey, take it easy, Princess Rei," the Eddy look-a-like stated with slight worry; his voice was the same as it was now, proving that what he was seeing was himself, "Don't injure yourself even more than you have."

The Rei look-a-like named Princess Rei looked at him with surprise, "Eddy… what happened? Where's Prince Russo?"

Eddy looked at the princess with pity, "You don't remember, do you…?"

"Remember what?" Rei questioned.

"Russo attacked you two days ago," Eddy bitterly explained, "When King Ares arrested him for treason and murder of Princess Layla, he said, _"If I can't have her, no one ever will."_…"

Rei looked at him with shock, "I… remember now; he said he liked me; but he wanted to be my boyfriend. But when I said no, he… he…"

"Attacked you?"

"… Yeah, he did."

"… That jerk," Eddy growled, "Just because he's the Prince of Phobos doesn't me he can get away with…" he then made a pause before he said, "… Your attempted murder," he finished painfully.

Rei made a sad sigh, "I-I also remember hearing you and a few other's yelling at him in the background before I fell unconscious," she then gave him a confused look, "What were you doing out in the garden that night, anyway?"

Eddy made a surprised face, flushing red as he did, "Oh! I, uh, was just, umm… I was, uh, just walking by when I heard you two arguing."

"Oh… really?"

"Yeah."

The two of them sat there for a couple of seconds before one of them broke the silence, "Eddy?"

"Yeah?"

"I… I-I need to tell you something important."

"Huh? What's the problem, princess?" Eddy asked as he turned to her.

Rei then took in a deep breath and turned towards him. "Eddy, I need to ask you a question, and I want you to be honest with me," she then paused for a moment before saying, "Do you… like me?"

"Well, of course I like you! You've been a friend to me since I was little, why wouldn't I like you?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" Rei sighed to him, "What I mean is… is that do you like me… like me."

Now, for once in his life, he was flabbergasted, as his face turned beet red; he didn't really know what to say at first, "O-O-Of course I like you like you… I… I always have been…"

"Oh Eddy… I… I-I'm so happy!" Rei stated happily to him as she hugged him with a smile on her face, making Eddy blush even more.

She liked him; he liked her. Two different souls; bonded together by the fate of the stars above them. And that bond… was love.

Rei then lets Eddy out of her embrace as they then gazed into each other's eyes. Foggy blue gazed at bright violet. They both leaned towards each other. Coming closer… ever so closer… and then… contact.

They've made their first kiss.

They then separated from each other, as they opened up their eyes again to look at one another.

"I love you Eddy."

"… I love you too, Rei."

They then hugged each other for the longest time, until it was time for them to part for the night… or, at least until Eddy came back to reality from his flashback.

* * *

Eddy blinked a couple of times before he looked at Rei, blushing a beet red, _'W-What the heck did I just see there?!'_ he thought to himself in straight out confusion, _'Was that really me and… her?'_

A warm feeling came over his heart as he glanced at her once more, "… Nah, couldn't be…" he muttered before he closed his door and went to the couch in the living room and fell fast asleep.

Little does he know that he and the others would be put to the ultimate test tomorrow…

* * *

Lol, confusing chapter is confusing... and long. XD


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Final Morning--Part I--Fighting off the Demon from Inside**

It was now a new and sunny Saturday morning here in the little community of Peach Creek as we come upon the Cul-De-Sac once again. We can see that a few houses are active and awake this early, six o'clock morning; Rolf was up early this morning to do a few chores around his miniature farm.

While Rolf did his farm work, Setsuna was cooking breakfast; but having a little trouble trying to find a meat that was edible for breakfast, "Rolf always did like his meat; strange or not," Setsuna sighed as she kept looking for a meat.

And finally, there was Hotaru, still sound asleep in her bed. But then she started to toss and turn in her sleep, groaning as he did. Suddenly, something started to show up on her forehead; a black star from long ago.

"No… g-get away… no…" muttered aloud Hotaru in her sleep, "Please; no… p-please don't hurt--**?!**"

Hotaru then jolted up from where she lied, wide awake with tears streaming down her face, "No… S-She's coming back!" She then ran out of the room, went straight to the front door and left Rolf's house, clutching her forehead in pain.

Of course, the opening of the door caught the attention of Setsuna from the kitchen, "Hello?" she questioned as she went the door to see no one there, "Hmm… I bet it was nothing."

* * *

Meanwhile, at Ed's house, Ed was currently putting his clothes on for another day of doing whatever anyone told him to do. But it was when he put his green jacket on that he decided what he was going to do today; he was going to follow the person who was walking on his fence outside.

The figure was walking on top of his backyard fence in a very slow pace, as if the figure were just taking their time. Making his usual, jovial laugh, Ed climbed out of his basement window and followed the mysterious, shadowy figure.

After thirty seconds of laughing and following the shadowy figure later, Ed realized that he was in a clearing of the woods near the Cul-De-Sac. Suddenly, the figure stopped walking as the figure turns around to face him about ten feet away from where he was. Ed quits laughing his usual laugh and stopped in his tracks at who it was.

"Hotaru?" questioned Ed with confusion.

Indeed, it looked like Hotaru, though the sweet presence she once possessed was now gone from around her. It was replaced with a sinister-feeling aura. Plus, there was the fact that she was now glowing dark purple and her eyes were now a glossy, marble black. And to give off the sinister look, there was the black star glowing on her forehead.

Ed felt a shiver run down his spine as he looked into her eyes; those were not Hotaru's eyes. She had become possessed by something or someone.

Ed narrowed his green-brown hazel orbs, "Who are you?" he asked with seriousness in his voice.

The person possessing Hotaru only made a malicious laugh at Ed, "My dear boy, I am an old friend of this Firefly of Death," it stated, revealing it to be a very malevolent, female voice, "I simply wanted to say hello to everyone here."

Soon Hotaru's appearance changed drastically before his eyes. She was now about the same height as he was; very tall and very thin. Her hair had grown all the way down to her ankles. She was now wearing a long dress with a thick-strapped, sleeveless navy blue vest that went to the line of her waist, while the white skirt part of the dress went down to her ankles and flowed out into a dress train in the back. The dress also had three lines of beads that went across her chest and shoulders.

"My name is Mistress 9; I am an alien that possessed Hotaru two years ago," the woman explained as she made a wicked smirk, "I have come back from my long slumber within her to take her over once more and kill all of those who she holds dear to her heart."

Ed made a glare at the alien called Mistress 9 as a sudden feeling washed over him; it was a feeling of hate and anger, something that he rarely feels at any time, "Let her go; right now!"

"And if I don't?" Mistress 9 started to ask, "What would a human like you do to someone superior like me; without even hurting this little vess--"

Suddenly, she stopped what she was saying as her eyes turned from black to violet. The black star started to disappear on her forehead; it was being replaced by a glowing, purple sigh of Saturn.

"Please Ed, run away from here before she kills you!" she warned him, tears now coming from her eyes; it was Hotaru speaking this time through Mistress 9's body, "I-I don't want her to--**!!!**"

She couldn't finish what she was saying before the black star appeared again. Hotaru screams in pain as she closed her eyes and clutches her forehead in pain once again. She opened her eyes, revealing glossy, marble black, "Don't you dare come back out like that, wretch!" this was the voice of Mistress 9 once again.

Ed had finally heard enough. He had to do something; anything to help Hotaru. Ed felt like he needed to do all he could to help her. It was a strange feeling for him to have… but what was this mysterious feeling creeping into his heart?

He then recalled the whispered conversation between Sarah and Jimmy; how Eddy was acting so different because of the girl he saved. They called that feeling Eddy had 'love'… or, that's what they implied, according to Ed.

Was he experiencing this 'love' feeling as well?

A feeling of warmth seemed to overwhelm him, his heart and his mind, as he started to pulse a bright violet. A sign suddenly flashed upon his forehead; the sign of the planet of death, Saturn. He was now wearing something similar to Eddy wore in his flashback, except that the inside of Ed's cape was a dark purple, not red like Eddy's. And like Eddy did back then, he had a sword on his belt; but it didn't look like any other sword you've ever seen. Unlike Eddy's sword, this sword was bigger and the sword's blade was shaped like Sailor Saturn's Silent Glaive.

Mistress 9 looked on with slight surprise showing on her face, "Y-You…?!"

"My name is Ed McNeal; I was the son of the finest knight on the planet Saturn," Ed started to say, his memories flooding back to him, as he took the sword from his belt and held it in his right hand, pointing the tip of the curved blade to Mistress 9; it was light as a feather for his kind of strength he possessed, "And I'm not going to let an alien scum like you take Hotaru away!"

"How dare you call me that!" Mistress 9 growled with anger, darkness forming in her right hand, "You'll regret that day you've messed with me!"

Soon Mistress 9 sent a ball of dark energy flying at Ed, but Ed didn't move; he knew what to do next. He soon put up his sword like a baseball bat and when the ball of darkness came into range, he hit the ball of darkness with his sword as if the ball of darkness were a baseball. The ball of darkness turned into a spear-like shape as it was sent flying back to Mistress 9, hitting her straight in her chest. You could clearly see Mistress 9's screaming, dying spirit come out of Hotaru's body as Hotaru screamed in pain at it happened.

The Mistress 9 side of Hotaru was now gone for good, thanks to Ed.

You could then see the Mistress 9 was dying from Hotaru by seeing that Hotaru's features coming back to her. She has returned to normal. Ed made a smile as his Silver Millennium clothes and sword disappeared into thin air.

But his happiness was short-lived. Hotaru looked as if she were about to faint, the color draining away from her face. Ed widened his eyes as he came over to Hotaru, just as she collapsed straight into his arms, her breathing was very slow.

"… Hotaru?" Ed asked as he propped her back up against a nearby tree, "A-Are you okay, Hotaru?"

She did not reply to his question.

Ed started to get a knot in his stomach as he then grabbed her left hand; the feeling in her hand was ice cold. Ed trembled a little at the situation; was she really…?

Ed then embraced her into a hug, crying as he did, "I'm sorry! I've failed my job as the knight who protects you from anything! I-I'm so sorry…"

"It's… not your fault, Ed…" stated a weak voice as Ed widened his eyes. Hotaru weakly pushed herself off of Ed to look at him, "I guess you can say that… it was slightly my father's fault; when I was only six…" Hotaru then started to sob a little, the memories of the fire and the experimentation's coming back to her.

She soon felt a finger under her chin, making her to look up at Ed, "Chin up, missy," Ed started to say, "Whatever you're saying happened in the this past, right?" Hotaru nodded her head weakly, "Well, you cannot live on past experiences like that. They all have to be happy; not sad!"

Hotaru smiled at him. He was trying to cheer her up; and it was working, "You're right."

They both soon got up from where they sat, "We better get back Ed, I be Setsuna is worried about where I am."

Ed made a smile; a smile that he'd never made before. It was a loving smile. They soon walked out of the clearing in the wood and back to the Cul-De-Sac, with Ed's right hands locked with Hotaru's left hand…

* * *

D'aww... XD

There were also grammar mistakes in this chapter... So I fixed them. 8D


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: The Final Morning--Part II--The Cats Speak and the Two New Baby Girls**

As you could already guess, Ed and Hotaru holding hands would get the attention of almost everyone when they get back to the Cul-De-Sac. But back in the Cul-De-Sac, almost everyone was at the Lane at the moment, doing something fun or just hanging around. Johnny was discussing with Minako about a strange dream that he had like night while Usagi, Mamoru, Plank, Luna and Artemis were all by Johnny and Minako's side, listening to Johnny's description of the dream.

Rolf, who finally finished his chores a short while ago, was discussing with Setsuna about his life here and how it was different from the life he had in the Silver Millennium. After finishing up what he said, Setsuna started talking about what she and the others have been up to; like defeating five different enemies in the course of five years, and such things like that. Rolf was happy at the fact that Queen Beryl was now gone for good.

And, oh yes; Sarah, Jimmy and Makoto were all talking about each other's favorite recipes on different kinds of cakes and sweets. Ever since Makoto was assigned to stay at Jimmy's house, Makoto and Jimmy got along just fine; almost like a sister-brother bond of some sort.

Anyway, it was when Jimmy looked off to the woods for a second that he noticed something peculiar, "Hey… isn't that Ed coming out of the woods over there…?"

"Who cares," Sarah stated airily, not really caring.

"… He's with that Hotaru girl from yesterday," Jimmy continued; that caught the attention of both Sarah and Makoto.

"What?" They both stated with confusion.

"I thought Setsuna said that Hotaru was still asleep," Makoto stated.

"Well, she's obviously awake now," Sarah stated.

Ed and Hotaru started to come over to Johnny and the others around him. Rolf and Setsuna also came over to Ed and Hotaru. It was a few seconds later that Sarah, Jimmy and Makoto would join the crowd as well.

"Hiya Ed!" Johnny greeted as he looked at Hotaru before he turned back to Ed, "What're ya doing with Hotaru?"

Ed and Hotaru glanced at each other for a second before Ed finally said, "I have that knotty-feeling in my tummy, guys!"

Everyone got what he meant as they all widened their eyes; he couldn't have said it any better than that.

"… When did this… feeling show up, Hotaru?" Setsuna asked Hotaru.

Hotaru was silent at first before saying, "… Mistress 9 came back out of me again."

"What?!" exclaimed Usagi, Mamoru, Setsuna, Makoto and Minako (AN: Luna and Artemis thought the same thing). Johnny, Rolf, Sarah, Jimmy and Plank looked at them with confusion.

"But how?!" Usagi continued for the others, "I thought we took care of her ages ago!"

"I thought so too," Hotaru stated, "But, I guess things like that can never get away from you…"

She felt a hand being placed on her left shoulder, "At least it's gone for good now."

Hotaru looked up at Ed and made a smile, "Yes; thanks to you, Ed."

The other kids were confused, "You mean to say to us that Ed defeated Mistress 9? All by himself?!" Makoto exclaimed.

"How did he do that?!" Minako asked.

"Well…" Hotaru started to explain, "… Ed had a past in the Silver Millennium; he was to protect me in the past."

Usagi, Mamoru, Setsuna, Makoto and Minako all made a gasp (AN: Luna, Artemis and even Plank contained their gasps). Rolf was speechless; he couldn't believe that Ed was a part of the Silver Millennium.

Naturally, Johnny, Sarah and Jimmy were still confused.

"Sliver… Millennium?" Johnny questioned to himself, "That sounds way too familiar…"

Plank widened his eyes a little; is he finally starting to remember?

Johnny widened his eyes a little, "That's right!"

Everyone turned to Johnny, "What's right?" questioned Jimmy.

"That place called the Silver Millennium; it was the place in my whacky dream I had last night!"

"Really?" everyone asked; mainly the people who were listening to him when he explained his dream a while ago.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's right!"

There was an awkward moment of silence as everyone started to look at Johnny, staring at his forehead, "… What? Do I have something on me?"

"No way…" stated someone from the crowd. Everyone turned towards the person who said the statement; Minako, "You're from Venus?"

"Huh?" Johnny questioned, not knowing that his planetary sign was showing on his forehead.

Plank made a little sigh to himself; time to reveal his voice, "Johnny."

"Yeah buddy?" Johnny stated to Plank as everyone (AN: Except Luna and Artemis, who already knew Plank could talk) jumped about a foot into the air, with Jimmy screaming, "Ahh! Talking cat?!"

"I think it's time for you to remember your past life fully," Plank continued to say as he then turned to Luna and Artemis, "Can you do Sarah and Jimmy for me, you two?"

"Will do," both Luna and Artemis replied as they both walked up to Sarah and Jimmy, who were both a little frightened at the fact that these cats could talk too.

Suddenly, a bright beam of yellow, purple and green lights came from the cat's foreheads, which made marks appear on Johnny, Sarah and Jimmy's foreheads; it was the planet signs of Venus, Saturn and Jupiter. Soon the light faded and disappeared from sight from their foreheads.

The three blinked a couple of times before saying, "… Whoa."

A couple of minutes passed by as everyone started to remember their past lives even more. It was almost like a big class/family reunion.

It turns out that Sarah was still Ed's baby sister in the past. Johnny was the son of an advisor on the planet Venus. And Jimmy was Makoto's little brother, meaning that he was the young prince of Jupiter.

It was about thirty seconds later that Kevin and Nazz come rushing into the Lane, both with smiles on their faces, "Hey guys," Nazz said as she and Kevin come walking up to them.

"Hey Nazz; hey Kevin!" greeted everyone, "How did the visit at the hospital go for you two?" asked Sarah.

"Good," they both stated, "Its baby girls for both of our moms," Nazz said with happiness, "Making up big siblings."

"Wow!"

"What are their names?" Jimmy asked.

"My sister's name is Amara," Kevin stated, "It seemed kind of weird at first, but it's a pretty cool name."

"And my little sister's name is Michelle," Nazz said, "It feels great to be a bigger sibling."

And so, for the rest of the time, everyone talked about Kevin and Nazz's newest siblings; Amara and Michelle, who were both back at the hospital with their mothers and fathers.

* * *

**Old Author's Comment:**

So, Haruka and Michiru are now Amara and Michelle (Their American Dubbed version names)... and they're babies again (Aww).

As for what happened to them, look back at Chapter 6 and see what they're wearing; wedding clothes (Don't worry, it wasn't their wedding; it was Usagi and Mamoru's wedding). I'll just say what happened to them; they both died when the Soul Busters attacked Usagi's wedding. D:

**New Author's Comment:**

... Nothing much changed in this chapter at all. XD


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Final Morning--Part III--Revealing the Truth and Showing True Emotions… Slightly  
**

Meanwhile, while all of this was happening at the Lane, we come upon Double D's house, where we see Double D and Ami sitting on Double D's front lawn, with their legs spread out onto the lawn's green grass. They were discussing about what happened on the day they met.

Double D then finished off explaining how everyone thought he was the toughest kid in school, which lead up to the fight in the Pit, "But as we were going to get our backpacks before they were taken up, we saw you falling from the sky," he then laughed at a thought, "We all thought you were a meteorite at first; Eddy was sure disappointed when he found out."

Ami laughed at his statement about Eddy, "Well, I would've thought the same thing too," she then made a peaceful sigh and went into a thought, _'I wonder how long this would last before something major will happen here…?'_ she closed her eyes into a even more deeper thought, _'I just hope no one here gets hurt or killed… I won't allow that to happen.'_

"… A penny for your thoughts, Ami?" questioned Double D, noticing her peaceful, thinking expression.

"… Well, I was thinking about those… strange monsters that have been showing up," Ami said with slight hesitates; maybe she should tell him about herself; about Sailor Mercury.

Double D arched an eyebrow; why would she think about something like that? "Oh… really?"

"Yeah; I just… hope they don't come here," Ami continued to say, "I don't want them to hurt anyone here; you, your friends or your neighbors… I need to protect you all."

"Wait… W-What are you trying to say?" Double D started to ask nervously, "W-What do mean by 'protect'?"

Ami made a sigh as she turned to the hat-wearing Edd, "Double D… there's something I need to tell you."

Double D could feel small beads of sweat forming on the visible part of his forehead, "Y-Yes Ami; what is it?"

"I need you to stand up for a moment," Ami stated as Double D quickly rose to his feet. She soon got up from where she sat as she stood not too far away in front of Double D, ready to reveal her secret.

Ami started to reach into her right front pocket of her pants and grabbed out a baby blue-colored stick that had a dark, blue-colored jewel in the top. It had two wings on each side of the jewel and a gold engraving of the astrological sign of Mercury on the front of the jewel.

Double D immediately noticed the sign on the jewel.

"… I'm sure you know what this sign means on this jewel," Ami said, noticing that it was what he was looking at.

"Yes… it's the astrological sign of the planet Mercury," Double D stated as he then widened his eyes and gasps in realization; it couldn't be…?! "Ami… Are you Sailor Mercury?"

Ami nodded her head, "Yes," she paused at what she was about to say next, "And all of my friends are a part of the Sailor Senshi."

Double D was also surprised to hear this, "You mean the group of girls that guards Tokyo; that Sailor Senshi? I remembered reading about them once in the newspaper…"

"Yes, that's us," Ami stated as she then made a somewhat sad sigh, "The reason why I'm telling you this is… well, just in case if you run into trouble with the youmas. You'll know who to call for help…"

"Oh… Y-Yes, of course…"

There was a few second of silence between Double D and Ami as Ami looked up at the sky and made a deep, happy sigh; clasping her hands together as she did.

Double D looked at her for a second before looking away from her in a shyly way, blushing slightly as he did, 'Oh goodness; there's that feeling again,' his heart seemed to be slightly racing faster than before, _'Why do I keep having this weird feeling?'_ he glanced back at Ami before looking away again before coming to a simple conclusion, _'No… It can't be that… B-But I think it is…'_

"Double D?"

"Y-Yes?" Double D stated quickly to Ami as he turned to her.

"I haven't seen my friend Rei today; while I've seen everyone else at the Lane," Ami stated, "I'm a little worried."

"Do you think she might still be at Eddy's?" Double D asked, "Because I haven't seen Eddy this morning either."

They look in the direction of Eddy's house down and across the street. They saw smoke steadily coming from the chimney of Eddy's house. Suddenly, a large amount of smoke comes out all in one puff.

Double D arched an eyebrow, "Strange, why would Eddy start a fire in his chimney this early in fall?"

Ami soon came to a reasonable conclusion to that, "It must be Rei doing a fire reading."

"Fire reading?" Double D questioned, "You mean like a psychic?"

"Yes; Rei is a psychic," Ami stated, "I wonder what she's trying to do…?"

"Let's go see, shall we?" Double D said as they started to go over to Eddy's house.

(Rewind Time: 15 Minutes Ago…)

Eddy was starting to wake up from his slumber, stretching a little as he did. He noticed what time it was now; seven o'clock. Eddy made a little smirk to himself; time to think of a scam for the kids to fall for. He then proceeded to get himself dressed for the day without any hassle on time (AN: Probably took him 13 minutes to do that; leaving the other 2 minutes for something else…).

But when he was going to his kitchen to fix himself his famous omelets, he stopped dead in his tracks before he entered his living room. There, sitting Indian-style in front of his now-lit fireplace, was the girl he saved yesterday; Rei.

Eddy's heart almost skipped a beat; how the heck could he forget about her?! He peaked around the corner to see what she was doing. She looked like she was praying in front of the fire.

"Rin, pyou, tou, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, sen…" Rei chanted as the fire grew slightly bigger, "Show me what will happen today, o sacred flames…"

Suddenly, the flames in front of her started to produce an image; it was a picture of her as Sailor Mars, crying for someone in dark, red-tinted armor, who was lying on the ground in a peaceful way. (AN: Eddy widens his eyes at the site of Mars, of course, because he can see the images as well). Though she could not see the boys face in the image, she felt like she knew him her whole life.

Soon that image disappears as another image shows itself in the fire. It was a boy who had short, bushy red hair and unusual, red-brown tinted eyes. He wore some type of uniform that was gray, wore black boots and a red cape across his broad shoulders. He was laughing like a maniac on a killing spree.

Soon the flames died down and eventually disappeared, leaving a surprised Rei and a very stunned Eddy. Both of them had the same question on their minds, but they were worded differently.

_'W-Who was that boy in the image…?'_ Rei thought with a bit of worry, _'And why was I crying for him…?'_

_'Why was Mars crying like that…?'_ Eddy thought with worry at what he saw, _'And who was that kid she was crying for…?'_

That was when Rei noticed Eddy spying on her from the hallway, "You can come out now, Eddy; I know you're there."

Eddy froze in his place a little before coming into the living room with Rei; busted, "So, uh, Rei… what was that hocus pocus just now?"

"… I was just doing my usual fire reading; like I do every day," Rei replied as she got up from where she sat.

"Oh… really?" questioned Eddy.

"Yeah… It was a vision of the future," Rei continued to say as Eddy looked at her, slightly confused, "… Though I don't know when it will happen; it'll happen sometime today…" she continued to say, the last part was mostly to herself.

"… Rei?"

"Yes?"

Eddy paused for a moment before saying, "There's, well, something I need to, umm, ask you…"

"What is it?" Rei asked, batting an eyebrow.

"Well… you, uh, remind me of someone that I've, uh, been dreaming about and…" Eddy muttered a little before taking in a deep breath, "Are you, uh… related to Sailor Mars?"

Rei turned a bit pale in the face at what he said, "… How on earth do you know her?" she asked with a shocked voice.

"Well… when I was knocked out, I had this weird dream that had her and someone else at some snowy place; kinda like the North Pole or something," Eddy explained, recalling his dream, "… It wasn't a pretty sight to see."

Rei's race grew even paler, "I… need to sit down for a moment," she stated with her right forehead on her head. She soon walked over and flopped down on Eddy's couch.

Eddy looked at her with slight confusion at her reaction, "… Was it something I said?"

"No… no; it's not you," Rei said, shaking her head, "It just brought back some bad memories about that day; that's all."

"Wait… memories?" Eddy questioned, "You mean… you were there?"

Rei nodded her head, "It was the day we went after the Dark Kingdom; the final fight. Queen Beryl sent out these witches called the Doom and Gloom Girls to get rid of us; one by one."

She lowered her head down in shame, "Jupiter was the first one; then Mercury and finally Venus. Only Sailor Moon and I were left there for a moment… that is, until I faced my fate."

Eddy felt his stomach drop to the floor as he widened his eyes with shock; the realization of what she was saying hit him like a ton of bricks.

"No…" he said while shaking his head with denial, "That couldn't have been you, could it?"

Rei nodded her head, "Yes, it was me."

Eddy made a face of total shock, "But… B-But how? How are you even living today?!"

"By Sailor Moon's bravery to save us all; her friends," Rei simply concluded for him, "After all, we are her protectors; the Sailor Senshi," she then made a sigh, "But if we did not come back to life that day, we would be reborn into someone else; which I wouldn't want at the moment now…"

"Re… born?" Eddy stated slowly to himself, his strange flashback from last night slowly coming back to him. The person that was with the princess had to be someone related to him… or was it him the whole time?

**Ring! Ring! Ring!** The doorbell suddenly started to ring from the front door.

"Hmm, must be Double D and Ed," Eddy said to Rei as he left the room and went to his front door not too far away.

At the door was Double D, Ed, and even Ami and Hotaru, "Hello Eddy!" both Double D and Ed greeted in their own way (AN: Let's say that Ed and Hotaru saw the smoke from the chimney as well and came over with Double D and Ami, kay?).

"Hey guys," Eddy greeted back as he lets them all into his house, "What brings you all over here?"

"Nothing much," Double D replied. "We've just noticed smoke coming out of the chimney."

"Was Rei doing her fire readings?" Ami asked.

Eddy nodded his head, "Yeah, she was."

Soon everyone talked about what they might do today. Surprisingly, while everyone was suggesting their ideas, Eddy never mentioned anything about doing a scam of any kind. This was noticed by Double D and Ed in particular.

_'Strange, he would usually have an idea by now,'_ Double D thought, _'I wonder why he's being so passive today?'_

He then remembered what Ed whispered to him yesterday night; how Eddy was acting strange because of Rei. Double D made a smile, _'Funny; it seems that we, the Ed's, have been bitten by the little love bug.'_

But little do they all know that they would be put to the test; both mentally and physically. The whole Cul-De-Sac will feel the pain as well.

It was almost time to invade and destroy.

* * *

**Chapter 11 1/2: Preparing**

It was now eight o'clock in the morning here in the little community of Peach Creek as we come upon the woods between the trailer park and the Cul-De-Sac. In the woods, we see an unseen path just past the sinister-looking trees and into the moss-covered cave. This is where we can find Lady Ultima's castle of darkness. And inside the castle's walls were the General's Quarters, where the generals of the Soul Busters's rooms were located. One particular room was currently occupied at the moment; it was the planning room, located at the end of the hallway.

In the room, there were six preteens; each of them was sitting in a color coded chair. It was white (Weiss), red (Russo), gold (Kin), blue (Azure), green (Midori), and finally orange (Alani).

"Okay, so who do we get out of the way first?" Russo asked Weiss.

Weiss thought about it for a second before saying, "… I think you and I should take care of pasts, don't you think?"

"Yeah, exactly what I thought as well," Russo said with a smirk, "And we'll need another general there too; just in case if things get too messy, you know?"

"Right," Weiss said with a nod as he turned to the four other generals, "Okay, which one of you rookies want to come with us… Or else, we'll do 'Enny-Mini-Myni-Moe' again."

The four generals gave nervous glances at each other; they definitely didn't want to do that picking tactic again!

"… I'll go," Midori said as she got up from where she sat, "I don't want my friends to get hurt, so I'll do it instead."

"Nice choice," Russo stated, "Okay, the other three generals will go after everyone else. We'll leave as soon as--"

"Come, Generals of the Elements!" boomed a voice from the throne room, "I need all six of you at my side!"

The four rookie generals made a sigh. How did they get involved with the Soul Busters anyway? It was all because they got lost in those woods two years ago…

"Hey! Quit slacking off; Lady Ultima called us!" Russo snapped at the four as he and Weiss disappeared with a flash of dark red and white lights.

The four looked at each other and made a sigh; they soon disappeared by their colors…

* * *

… And soon, all six of the preteens appeared before Lady Ultima and bowed to the woman, "Yes, Lady Ultima?"

"It is time; time to attack this pathetic neighborhood," Lady Ultima said as the black sphere in front of her showed an image of six preteens; Double D, Eddy, Ed, Ami, Rei and Hotaru, "Mercury, Mars and Saturn will be your first targets. They're presenting tremendous amounts of soul energy; energy to activate my inner self," she then paused before she spoke, "… And remember; I need them here… alive."

"Yes Lady Ultima," stated all of the preteens in front of her as they disappeared in their represented colored flashes; heading to the neighborhood of the Cul-De-Sac…

* * *

Hmm... as you can see, I combined the old Chapter 12 from the first RiB to this Chapter 11... I hope no one is confused by this move... ^^;


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Judgment Hours--Hour I--The Kidnappings of the Ones You Care For**

It was now eight-thirty p.m. here in the Peach Creek Cul-De-Sac as we come upon the Lane once again. Here we see the Ed's, Ami, Rei and Hotaru; all walking through the Lane. Normally, the Ed's would be planning out a scam by now; but no, they were not doing that today.

They all decided to go to the lake called Destiny Lake. It was located in the woods in between the trailer park and the Cul-De-Sac. It was while they were walking to Destiny Lake that they didn't notice the three pairs of eyes, watching them from the treetops above them; Weiss, Russo and Midori.

Weiss had a stern look on his face; he had to get even with Duo. Russo only had a malevolent look on his face; he was going to enjoy this 'reunion' with those two. Finally, there was Midori, who had a look of worry on her face; she didn't want to do this, but if she didn't do her job, her soul would be completely taken over by Lady Ultima, making her a soulless puppet.

When they finally arrived to the lake, the water was already glittering in the sunlight. But when they entered the area around the lake, Rei came to a sudden halt.

Eddy then stopped walking to see why Rei suddenly stopped, "What's wrong?" he asked while everyone else stopped walking as well.

"… There's something coming," Rei stated with a slightly alerted voice.

"Like what?" Ed questioned.

Rei kept looking around before saying, "… I don't know; but I can feel it."

"That's right Mars," said a sudden voice from out of nowhere.

Suddenly, a force of some sort pushed the six preteens to different sides of the lake, putting them into three groups of two; Double D and Ami went to the left side, Eddy and Rei went to the entrance, and Ed and Hotaru went to the right side. The force also pushed them to the ground and made them skid across the grass; some of them were knocked out for a couple of seconds.

(AN: Okay, I'll start with Ed and Hotaru. Then it'll be Double D and Ami. Finally, there'll be Eddy and Rei… and a few others as well. Please remember that these are all happening at the same time, so I'll focus on one situation before going to another, because it's hard for me to switch back and forth from one place to the other… understand?)

* * *

(Currently… Ed and Hotaru…)

"Whoa…" Ed groaned as he started to get up from where he lied.

He then noticed Hotaru, who was right beside him, starting to get up as well, "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm alright," Hotaru said as she got to her feet.

"Do you know what just happened?" Ed questioned Hotaru.

Hotaru shook her head, "No, but it felt like a force separated us…"

"For good reasons," stated a feminine voice from out of nowhere.

Suddenly, a green portal forms in front of them as a feminine figure with green hair and green eyes comes out of it. She wore some type of uniform that was gray, wore black boots and a green cape across her shoulders. Ed and Hotaru immediately put up their guard.

"I guess it's time to do my job that I hate," the girl said with a sigh at the beginning. Ed and Hotaru arched an eyebrow at the comment; she hates stealing people's souls?

"Then why are you doing it in the first place?" Ed asked as if nothing serious was happening around them. Hotaru arched and eyebrow at his behavior.

"B-Because it's my job, that's why!" she stated, "If I don't do it, Lady Ultima will--**!!!**"

Suddenly, she screams in pain as you could see a dark energy surrounding her, "You dare question my superiority, Midori?" said a very malevolent female voice from out of nowhere, "I guess it's time you understand how to obey orders!"

Midori screams in more pain as something comes out of her chest; it was her soul. Her body and her soul then disappear back to wherever Lady Ultima was hiding. Ed and Hotaru both batted an eyebrow, "Oh… kay. What was that about?" Ed asked aloud.

Hotaru thought about it for a moment before saying, "… She'll be a different person the next time we'll meet."

Ed looked at Hotaru with confusion, "You think so?"

"I know so."

Suddenly they hear a cry for Eddy's name…

* * *

(Three Minutes Ago… Double D and Ami…)

"Ouch…" Double D groaned a little as he started to get up from where he lied, adjusting his hat as he did; it had almost fell off his head, which he didn't want.

He then noticed Ami, who was right beside him, starting to get up as well, "Are you alright, Ami?" Double D asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," Ami said as she got to her feet, "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Double D replied, "It felt like some strange force--**!!!**"

Suddenly, he stopped what he was saying to made a gasping pain sound. He quickly put both of his hands on the non-visible part of his forehead, as if he had a migraine.

"Double D?" questioned Ami with slight worry, "What's the matter? Did you hit your head?"

"No… It's my scar," Double D stated weakly, "I-It's starting to burn like it's…! Ahh!"

Without realizing what he was doing, Double D suddenly took off his hat to make the pain in his forehead go away. But it didn't. Double D soon heard Ami make a gasp as he then turned pale; did he just do the unthinkable?

Yep. He did.

His hair was a normal shade of black, but there was also a mixed shade of yellow-gold in his hair as well. There was also a nasty-looking, horizontal scar that went from his top left part of his forehead towards his left eyebrow. But that's not really caught Ami's attention. There, shining on his forehead was the blue planet sign of Mercury; clear as day. It was pulsing dark blue.

"Ahh! Oh dear!" Double D exclaimed in a panic as he quickly put his hat back on his head, covering up his weird hair color of black and blond locks and his nasty scar.

Ami looked at him with shock, "D-Double D?!"

"Ah ha! Duo finally reveals himself!" said a familiar voice from out of nowhere, "I was wondering why Duo had his hair and forehead covered up like that."

Suddenly, a white portal forms in front of them as a familiar figure from yesterday's class at school comes out of it. But, the figure was dressed differently than the school day yesterday; he wore some type of uniform that was gray, wore black boots and a white cape across his broad shoulders.

"Weiss?" both Double D and Ami questioned with slight confusion and alert, "What are you doing here?" Ami asked.

"Why, I just wanted to say hello to my old rival and his princess from the first rock," Weiss replied, "Is that such a crime?"

"Rival? Princess?" Double D questioned, "What are you talking about?"

Weiss looked at him with a bit of slight shock, "You still don't remember your past, have you Duo?"

Ami made a gasp; the name 'Duo' triggered something in her mind, "No…"

"Yes princess," Weiss stated, noticing her reaction to the word, "He was in front of you the whole time you were here; didn't you even notice?"

Weiss then held out his hand in a fist and opened his hand, spreading out his fingers, "But enough of revealing things now…" a mass of ice appeared in his hand. It morphed into the shape of a long sword and soon produced one; it was a long, broadsword made completely out of ice, "It's time to say goodbye to weak, little Duo!"

And before anyone could do anything, Weiss threw the sword as if it were a throwing knife, light as a feather. It was heading towards Double D. Double D tried to get out of the way, but couldn't move because of fright.

"**Double D!!!**"

Everything after the throw seemed to happen in slow motion. Double D closed his eyes, waiting for the tip of the sword to pierce his skin… but the pain never came to him; all he heard was a pain-filled gasp. Double D slowly opened his jade orbs in shock to see someone standing not too far away in front of him, arms spread out wide to defend him.

It was Ami, with the ice sword impaled in her right shoulder.

"Please, Weiss… don't… do… this… t-to him."

The sword then disappeared from her chest as she collapsed straight down to the ground.

She had taken the hit for him.

"**Ami!**" Double D exclaimed as the fear inside him gave way while he staggered over to where she had taken the hit. He bent down on his knees to look at her. The sword wound was very severe.

He then looked at her face; her eyes were closed. There were newly formed tears now dried up on her cheeks, which were now going pale, losing their usual hue of bright pink. Her breaths were getting shorter and shorter in length.

"A-Ami…" Double D stuttered as she then stopped breathing altogether, "Please… D-Don't go…"

Weiss looked on with shock; Ami had taken the hit for Duo, "No… why did she do that?!" he exclaimed to himself. Suddenly, a thought came to him.

He rushed over quietly to Ami's side and pushed Double D out of the way, pushing him to the ground, "Out of the way, Duo! She's not going to die for you!"

Double D looked on with shock and horror as Weiss picked up Ami and produced a white portal, going into it with Ami in his arms, "N-No! **Stop!!!**"

But it was too late; Weiss and Ami were both gone before Double D could do anything. Suddenly, that burning sensation comes back to his scar on his forehead. Double D closed his eyes in pain as memories were coming back to him; about him, his friends, Weiss, and Princess Mercury… Ami.

Double D opens his eyes, tears now coming from his jade orbs, "I remember… Ami…" he then starts to break down slowly; those past feelings were swelling up from inside of him… That is, until he head a shout for Eddy's name.

* * *

(One Minute Ago… Eddy and Rei…)

"Oh, my aching head…" Eddy groaned as he started to get up from where he lied, brushing off some loose grass off of his clothes.

He then noticed Rei, who was right beside him, starting to get up as well, "Are you okay, Rei?" Eddy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Rei said as she got to her feet.

"What just happened there?" Eddy questioned to Rei, figuring that she would know.

"I'm not sure," Rei started to say, "It was probably the thing I sensed when we--**?!**"

Suddenly, a big, red hand comes out of nowhere and grabs Eddy from behind, picking him up high off of the ground. Eddy yelps in shock and Rei gasps in surprise that she didn't sense it sooner.

"Eddy; No!" Rei cried out to him as another red hand came from behind Rei and grabbed her, picking her up high off of the ground as well, "N-No, let us go!!!"

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little Sailor Wretch, I see?" said an unfamiliar voice from out of nowhere as they look back to the ground.

A red portal forms where they were looking down at as a familiar figure from today's fire reading comes out of it; everything about the figure was the same.

"Greeting Ms. Rei," said the red haired boy as the red hand that held Rei floated down towards him, but didn't let Rei free, "The name's Russo of the Soul Busters; pleasure to see you again."

"What!?" Eddy snapped at the boy named Russo, "You're the Russo kid in--!"

"Your flashbacks, little shrimp?" replied Russo to Eddy, "You should grateful that your memories returned to you; make you suffer even more when I kill you later."

Rei gasped when Russo said 'flashbacks'. A flashback soon came to her; it was the same flashback that Eddy had last night, "Prince Russo?!" she then said with a growl, "Let us go; now!"

"Ha, as if!" Russo stated as he made a laugh, "You know; you're truly pathetic, Princess of Mars," he then made a malevolent smirk, "Let's see if you can live with yourself when I do this!" he them made a snap of his right finger.

The red hand that was holding Eddy slowly and painfully started to crush him. He gasps cries out in pain.

"Eddy!" Rei yelled from where she was, helpless in doing anything to stop what she was seeing.

Eddy then started to lose consciousness as he looked at Rei with a weak smile, "R-Rei… I-I'm sorry it ended this way… but I-I wanted to say that I… I-I like you… a lot," he then let's out a sigh as his head soon tilts towards the side at an awkward angle.

The red hand that crushed Eddy then disappears into thin air. Eddy fell to the ground like a stone. A stream of tears escaped from his now closed, foggy orbs.

"**Eddy!!!**" Rei screamed at the top of her lungs in horror as Eddy hit the ground with a big, loud thud. He landed face down… and didn't get back up.

"No…" Rei then turned towards the preteen who killed him, tears streaming down her face, "**I'm gonna kill you, you son of a--!!!**"

"Now, now, there's no need for such language, Princess. Everyone needs to die someday," Russo said to her with a wave of his right index finger. He and Rei then disappear into a red portal that Russo created, leaving behind the motionless Eddy… Russo was laughing the whole time…

* * *

(Currently… Everyone Else…)

Everyone else (AN: Usagi, Mamoru, Minako, Kevin, Nazz and Johnny) decided to go to Destiny Lake. They were all unaware of the perils of the Ed's, Ami, Rei and Hotaru. Suddenly, everyone hears a yell from up ahead. Usagi, Mamoru and Minako widened their eyes.

"That sounded like Rei!" Minako said as she looked at Usagi and Mamoru, who had the same expression on their faces; worriment.

Everyone soon ran up ahead only to find Double D, Ed and Hotaru around Eddy, who was lying on the ground. Double D and Ed were crying their eyes out while Hotaru had a sad expression on her face.

"Oh my god!" Usagi exclaimed aloud as everyone came over to the four shaking preteens, "What happened here?! Why is--"

"We were ambushed by three people," Hotaru explained sadly, "… Two of them took Ami and Rei."

Double D slightly winced at Ami's mentioning, _'Ami…'_

"… Eddy was the one with Rei," Hotaru continued, "Though we don't know what happened, it looks like he was… crushed; like a soda can."

Everyone gasped in shock, except Kevin, who turned pale in the face; he would've never thought he'd see Dorky like this. It's true that he never liked him, but he never wanted him dead; heck, that would be inhuman to anyone.

There was a moment of silence before someone said, "… Wait a minute."

Everyone turned to Usagi to see what she had to say, "I think I can help him."

The two other Ed's, Kevin, Nazz and Johnny widened their eyes, "You can? How?" Johnny asked.

"With my Ginzuishou," Usagi said as she took out a golden, heart-shaped brooch with white, angelic wings on the sides. She opens the brooch to reveal a white, round-shaped crystal that glittered in the sunlight.

"Usagi," Mamoru started to say, "Don't you know what happens when you try to--"

"I know Mamoru," Usagi interrupted, "But I won't give him much; just enough for him to live."

Usagi then stepped up to Eddy's body and held out the crystal in the brooch; the Ginzuishou. A silver crescent moon appeared on her forehead, "Silver Eternal Moon… **Power!!!**" a bright light erupted from the crystal, "I beg upon the Ginzuishou to revive him at once!" even more bright light spews out from the crystal.

"Moon Healing… **Activation!!!**" a bright light started to pulse from the round-shaped crystal and Usagi's forehead as Eddy's body started to shine brightly, pulsing along with the crystal and the mark on Usagi's forehead. You could clearly see Eddy's body recovering from his injuries with each beating pulse of light.

Then, about ten seconds later, the light disappeared off of the crystal, Usagi's forehead, and Eddy as he then slowly started to breathe in air into his lungs.

Usagi fell to her knees at to what she had done, "Usagi!" Mamoru, Minako and Hotaru called as Mamoru was by her side, "You overdid it, didn't you?" Mamoru asked.

"J-Just a little," Usagi replied weakly, "He'll be okay now."

The others were slightly confused, "What did you do?" Nazz asked.

"She used a dose of her life energy to revive Eddy," Minako explained, "It can be dangerous for her if she overdid the transfer."

Suddenly, everyone heard a sound of a light groan as everyone turned to where Eddy was lying. He started to open his foggy, blue orbs once more. The two Ed's and the other Cul-De-Sac kids were in shock; Eddy was alive.

"Man… I'm gonna feel that one in the morning…" Eddy stated aloud weakly as he slowly started to get up and stand on his own two feet.

He then noticed all the people present around him… except for one. His eyes seemed to grow with shock. Eddy remembered the last thing he heard before going into the cold darkness; Russo's mocking laughter and Rei's cries for him.

"Rei…" he muttered as he looked around to find her, but with no success, "No… not again."

He suddenly had an image flashed in his mind; it was Rei, smiling and laughing at him, but in a good way; Eddy could feel himself smiling at the image. A feeling of warmth suddenly overwhelmed him, his heart and his mind, as he started to pulse a bright red. Everyone looked on with shock as a sign suddenly flashed upon his forehead; the sign of the planet of fire, Mars. He was now wearing something similar to what he wore in his flashback. And he had a sword on his belt.

"Whoa…" Eddy awed at himself and his change of wardrobe. He then made a serious face and turned to face everyone, "I'm going to find Russo and the Soul Busters; Rei's gotta be there."

"B-But Eddy--!"

"'But' nothing!" Eddy snapped at Double D, "I'm going to find her!" with that said, he ran off into the woods, leaving everyone behind.

"… Who else needs their powers revived?" Usagi stated as she got out her Ginzuishou once again. The crystal pulsed a bright light onto a few of the preteens as they started to glow a color. Double D; dark blue. Kevin; yellowish-gold. Nazz; aquamarine. And Johnny; bright yellow (AN: Ed already had his revived in Chapter 9, so I didn't put him here).

Soon everyone started to change their outfits. Double D, Ed, Johnny and Kevin were wearing the same thing that Eddy wore, except in the different colors that they glowed in. And Nazz was now in Sailor Neptune's getup; holding the Submarine Mirror and everything (AN: Ta-da! Nazz is the new Sailor Neptune!). The others soon transformed into their other identities; Sailor Moon, Venus, Saturn and Tuxedo Kamen (AN: Or Mask, as everyone calls him. But I call him Kamen).

"We have to follow Eddy," Saturn said, "He may lead us to whoever took Ami and Rei."

"Right!" everyone said simultaneously as they ran odd after Eddy, leaving Destiny Lake behind…

* * *

... As some of you can see, some of the part of the chapter are in different places. XD I also changed what was under Double D's hat... D:


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Judgment Hours--Hour II--The Short, Intermission Chapter before the Fights**

Eddy was running; running as fast as his legs could take him. He was searching for a certain someone close to his heart; Rei Hino. He had already gone by some scary looking trees and now came upon a moss-covered cave.

Eddy decided to rest his feet for a moment by sitting down on a rock near the cave. It was while he was sitting down that he heard footsteps from where he entered the cleared area of the woods. He put his right hand on his sword as he turned to there to see who or what followed him. But he soon let's down his guard when he saw who it was; it was everyone else that he had left behind.

"Eddy!" Double D and Ed said as they came over to him, "Don't go running off like that; you don't know what you're heading into yet," Ed said.

"I have an _idea_ of what I'm heading into," Eddy said with slight irritancy in his voice.

Double D made a sigh, "Eddy, I know how you feel right now. But now is not the time to go off alone and get revenge; it may lead to a trap."

Eddy soon made a look of defeat on his face, "… You're probably right, Sockhead."

Soon everyone else came into view from where they entered. Sailor Neptune (AN: Or Nazz, as I will still call her, so no one wouldn't get confused with her and Michiru) was looking in the Submarine Mirror, "The Headquarter is in this cave," Nazz said as she pointed at the cave.

"What an original place to put your base," Kevin stated aloud sarcastically, but no one was really paying attention to him.

Sailor Moon turned to everyone, "Well… is everyone ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be to kick their butts!" Venus said.

"You've said it for me!" Johnny said alongside Venus.

"You know I'm in!" Nazz said with a cheer.

"Yeah, we'll get them for, uh, whatever they've done!" Kevin said. The only reason he was staying here was to protect Nazz from anything, of course, but also because he's suppose to.

"I will kick their alien butts back to where they belong!" Ed said bravely, "Because no one messes with my buddy's loved ones!" he then said, making both Double D and Eddy blush in embarrassment.

Saturn giggled at Ed's attitude, "You know I can't leave Ed to do all of the work. I have to come to help my friends too."

"And you know I'm there for you Sailor Moon," Kamen said.

Everyone turned to Double D and Eddy to see what they had to say.

"Let's go save them!" they both said as they both then turn to the cave and dash towards the entrance. Everyone else soon followed.

* * *

Rei felt like she had been hit by a ton of bricks as she woke up in a sitting position. She was sitting in a chair in a dark cell, which appeared uninhabited. She heard voices in an area next to the cell, but she didn't care at the moment. She then tried to recall what happened, _'Well, we were all going to the lake that Eddy was talking about, and then--__**?!**__'_ Rei then stopped her train of thought to remember something that happened, _'Oh no, Eddy!'_

When Rei tried to sit up from where she was sitting down, she felt her arms and legs wouldn't move apart. They were both apparently bound together to the chair!

_'Oh great, I'm a prisoner!'_ Rei thought in horror as she tried to scream for someone, but yet again, she never noticed the duct tape that was over her mouth.

After this discovery, she just decided to wait until someone came into the cell to untie her, if possible. Then, a few minutes later, Rei saw someone coming into the cell. She made a death glare at who just came in; it was Russo.

"Well hello Princess Rei; did you enjoy your nap?" Russo asked as he came over to her and made a smirk, "I'm sure you had a dream about someone close to you?"

He then puts his right index finger under her chin, "Let's just hope it was me instead of that dead, shrimp of a servant knight," Russo rips off the duct tape from her mouth with one, quick swoosh, making Rei's head go to one side because of it.

Smacking her lips a couple of times to get rid of the bad taste, Rei glared up at Russo angrily, "What are you planning to do with me?!" she demanded.

"It's actually quite simple," Russo started to explain, "I'm going to steal your soul and give it to Lady Ultima to let her true form come out; simple, eh?"

Rei glared daggers at Russo, "Where're the others at?"

"What, you mean the other Sailor Senshi?" questioned Russo, "Mercury was captured; just like you, but she's not doing to good. Got hit in the shoulder with Weiss's sword; it's pretty nasty looking."

Rei turned pale in the face, "No…"

"Little Saturn wasn't caught because the other general questioned her authority," Russo continued to say, "But we really didn't need Saturn though; two Sailor souls are good enough to fill up Lady Ultima."

Russo then turned away from Rei and started to make his way to the cell door, "I'll leave you alone for now, but I'll be back in a minute," with that said, he left the room.

Rei just sat there and started to tear up a little, "Eddy… I-I hope you're in a better place now…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a big room next to Rei's cell, we can see Ami sleeping in a pure black, crystal-like glass pod that was supported on the wall, along with several other pods just like it. We see Weiss sitting in front of Ami's pod, looking at her sadly.

"I'm so sorry Princess Ami," he stated to her with a sad tone of voice, "I didn't mean to hurt you like this…" he then made a glare at a thought he just had, "It's all Duo's fault!" he tightened up his fists as he stood up from where he sat, "I'm going to get him; no matter what!"

Weiss then turned back to Ami's pod and said, "I'll get him for you; I swear my life on it!" with that said, Weiss left the room, not knowing that he was being watched the whole time by a figure in the corner.

Azure came into the room from another entrance and walked up to Ami's pod, "So, you're the famous Princess Ami of Mercury…" she stated, "… You're lucky that you have Weiss caring for you so much."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the throne room, we see Lady Ultima watching the approaching kids through the black sphere floating in front of her, "Hmm, more souls to harvest now?" she stated with a wicked smile, "It would be my pleasure to cause them suffering… but it looks like I should take the three other general's souls away, just in case if they decide to go soft on the enemy."

She then heard three screams of agony as Alani, Kin and Azure's souls were taken from their bodies, "Ah, how I love that sound of torture," she then said, "General of the Elements, I summon all of you six to come forth to me at once!"

Soon six colored portals formed in front of the woman. There was Weiss, Russo, Kin, Azure, Midori, and finally Alani. All six of the preteens soon bowed to the woman, "Yes, Lady Ultima?"

"There are some intruders coming toward the castle," Lady Ultima said, "I want you six to take care of these pests."

Lady Ultima then turned to Russo, "And I also see someone that's looking to kill you, Russo," she showed an image of the group and, to Russo's shock, there was Eddy at the front of the group line; alongside Double D and Ed with Saturn by Ed's side, "I thought I would be nice to tell you this; just in case if you wanted to attack someone from the group."

"Thank you for showing me, Lady Ultima," Russo said with a bow to her, "I'll make sure he's 'welcomed' properly."

"That's a good general, Russo," she said, "Now get going; all of you!"

"Yes, Lady Ultima," stated all of the preteens in front of her as they disappeared in their represented colored flashes.

* * *

Everyone was still walking in the cave, going deeper and deeper within it. It was then that they noticed some lights up ahead.

"What's that up ahead?" questioned Venus.

"We're about to find out," Eddy stated as everyone soon saw the source of light.

It was a huge hole in the cave that was letting the light in from the outside. And shining right in the middle was a black stoned castle.

"Well, we've found the place," said Johnny as everyone soon started to walk towards the castle with slight caution.

They were already halfway to the front castle doors when, all of a sudden, they heard two sets of laughs from out of nowhere, "Hello Sailor Senshi."

Suddenly, two colored portals formed in front of them, both of them white and red. The Ed's and Saturn quickly identified the two preteens that came from the portals; Weiss and Russo.

"It's an honor to meet almost all of you," Russo said as he made a smirk, "It's a shame that we won't get to know each other for very long."

Eddy made a death glare at Russo, "Tell me where Rei is; now!"

Russo made a laugh at him, "Ha, as if I'm going to tell you now!" he then disappeared with a flash of red light, "Maybe I'll tell ya; if you can find me first!"

Eddy made a growl of anger as he raced off to the castle doors, only to be stopped in his tracks when Weiss teleported himself in front of the doors, "Move it!"

"Not yet," Weiss said, "I need to talk to all of you; especially Duo."

Weiss then turned towards Double D as he came up closer to him, "Ami's condition isn't improving very much. She might not make it much longer."

Double D turned pale in the face at the thought, "W-Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I know you still care for her," Weiss stated, "It wouldn't be right for me to not tell you how she's doing," he then made a glare at Double D, "Plus, since it's your fault that she's injured, I'd figure that I would break the ice for you."

"My fault?!" Double D exclaimed with anger, also surprised that he would even think that, "It was your sword that hurt her!"

Weiss just made a mad look, "If you think that, than that's fine; but it was you she was defending."

"But it was her choice to--"

"Lies!" shouted Weiss as a gray aura appeared around him, "You made her do it so you would protect yourself!" he then disappeared with a flash of now gray light, "We'll settle this discussion later; I'm going to check on her."

As soon as he left, everyone busted through the castle doors as they looked around to see where they would go next. There were four passageways up ahead; one of them said 'General's Quarters' above the first passageway on the left. The three others were not labeled.

"Okay, I think we should split up and try to find the throne room that way," Kamen said to everyone, "That's where we find the person behind this whole thing."

Double D nodded his head in agreement, "Kamen's right," he then looked at the four ways to go, "I'll go down the third one."

"I will too," Eddy said as he stepped up to him, "If Ami and Rei are in the same place, then I'll go with you. Plus, I can't let ya go all alone, now can I?"

"We'll come along with you two as well," Saturn said as she and Ed came up to them.

"I guess Kamen and I will go down the second one, "I have a feeling that's where the throne room is."

"Kevin and I will go down the fourth one there," Nazz said as she turned towards Kevin, "Right Kev?"

"Huh?!" Kevin stated with slight surprise; but quickly recovered by saying, "Uh, yeah sure!"

"I guess that leaves me and Venus, huh?" Johnny stated, "To… uh, which one again?"

"To the last one on the right," Venus said.

"Right, that one!"

Everyone nodded their heads, "Let's hurry!"

With that said, everyone darted to their locations; Kevin and Nazz going to the General's Quarters, Moon and Kamen in the second passageway, Double D, Eddy, Ed and Saturn going down the third corridor, and Johnny and Venus going down the fourth passageway.

* * *

And now, the fights start!

... And I still haven't written fighting chapters for the others... XD Oh well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Judgment Hours-- Hour V--Midori vs. Ed and Hotaru**

It was a quiet walk between the three Ed's and Saturn as they walked down the darkened passageway they were assigned to walk down. Double D had a worried complexion in his eyes; you could clearly tell that he was worried about Ami. Eddy had an angry expression in his face; he was going to kill Russo for all that he's done to him and Rei. Ed and Saturn both had determination in their eyes.

They soon came upon a light at the end of the tunnel. And when they stepped out of the corridor, they gasped at their surroundings. They were now out in a big, gigantic field filled with wild flowers and a few tall trees scattered about. They also noticed that it was boxed in by three other walls and a very tall ceiling.

"Whoa," Ed stated with awe in his voice, "What a huge place!"

Saturn nodded her head, "I agree, but this is the perfect kind of place to be attacked; don't let your guard down."

Double D was the one to notice the exit on the other side of the field courtyard, "There's the exit up ahead. We better hurry."

They started to walk to the middle of the field and were almost to the exit. Double D and Eddy soon made it to the exit while Ed and Saturn walked a little slower than Double D and Eddy. But before Ed and Saturn could even get to the exit, the exit magically disappeared; along with Double D and Eddy on the other side.

"Huh?" questioned both Double D and Eddy as they turned around to see that the exit that they entered was no longer behind them, "Uh, Double D; where's Ed and Saturn?"

"Oh dear; they must be trapped in there now!" Double D stated with worry, "We have to--"

"No."

"Huh?" Double D turned to Eddy with a slightly shocked face, "But Eddy; they're--"

"We have to get to Rei and Ami," Eddy interrupted him, "You know they need us."

Double D made a saddened face, "Very well."

The two remaining Ed's then dashed ahead to their pending fates.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Ed and Saturn, they were both pounding on the wall where the exit once was, seeing if they could try to find it.

"Great, now we're stuck here," Saturn said with a sigh as the two of them met back in the middle of the fielded courtyard, "Let's just hope that nothing comes to us, right Ed?"

There was an awkward pause, "… Ed?" she questioned as she turned to her tall protector. She was now surprised to see him lying face down on the ground, "Ed!"

Saturn soon came over to Ed as she placed her hand on Ed's shoulder and gave him a little shake, "Ed…? Ed! Are you alright? Please wake up!"

She saw movement and she sighed, "Ed, are you feeling alright? Can you stand up?"

The tall Ed slowly stood up, staggering slightly. His head was hung low, and looked a bit tired.

"Ed?" Saturn started reaching her hand out but recoiled when Ed suddenly gripped the handle of his sword. "… Ed? What is it? You think you hear something? A youma?" Saturn took out her Silent Glaive and looked around, but she didn't see anything. Ed withdrew his sword and held it in a striking position.

"I don't see anything Ed," Saturn said lowering her glaive down to her side. Behind her a steel blade grew closer to her.

"**…?!** Ahhh!!!"

Saturn fell to the ground on her side. She jumped at the last second avoiding the attack. She turned around on the ground and looked up with shocked filled eyes. Ed was lurking over her with his sword pointing toward her head.

"Ed… why did you…?!" That's then she noticed his eyes. They were empty; hollow and soulless. They weren't Ed's eyes; his soul was taken behind her back. But this was worse; his soul was being controlled.

"No… it can't be," Saturn said weakly.

"Oh, but it is!" said a somewhat familiar voice from out of nowhere as a green portal appeared behind and a few feet above Ed's head. It was the girl from before, Midori; her eyes were just as soulless as Ed's, "Thought you would you would never see me again, did you not?"

Saturn glared at the green haired girl, "What did you do to him?!" she asked angrily as she got up from where she fell, Ed's sword was now back in an attack position, away from her head.

"Why, I took his soul, little Saturn," Midori said, a wicked chuckle escaped from her mouth. She had a bright, purple-tinted light in her right hand; it was Ed's soul, "But, this is enough chit-chatting," she continue to say as a malevolent smirk came across her face, "Finish her off."

Without another word, Ed lifted his sword, ready to give Saturn a fatal blow, but the young female wouldn't move. The blade then comes hurling down.

A spilt second passed. A hand came shooting out. Saturn grabbed Ed's wrist; stopping his sword less than an inch from her head. Saturn held back Ed's raw power.

"… Ed… can you hear me in there?" she said; her voice was growing weaker and weaker by the second. She was using all of her strength to hold Ed off, "… You don't want to do this… you would never do this."

Ed's face remained void of that goofy lovable boy Saturn was calling out too. His sword inched closer to her chest but she continued to struggle; she was now losing her strength from trying to hold off the sword, "The Ed I know would never do this! You'd never do this to Double D or Eddy! You would never do this… to me…" tears appeared as they streamed down her face, her hand began to quiver.

Saturn's grip was slipping. The radiant blade started to break free. But still she held onto Ed's hand; her strength quickly escaping from her. Her tears dripped onto the grassy ground.

"… I… I-I love you, Ed…"

Those words escaped her lips just as her hand let go for Ed's wrist. Her body finally gave out as Ed's blade came into her left shoulder, missing its original target; her chest. He then extracted the sword from her shoulder.

Meanwhile, back with Midori, the soul she held in her hand started to disappear, "What?" she questioned as she then sees the soul go back into its owner's body.

"…"

Ed's eyes blinked rapidly. His body felt numb and empty for just a moment before he regained his full senses. Ed's hands were still on his sword's handle.

"… Get away from us!!!"

Ed screamed as he turned around and flung his sword up in the air, up into Midori. Its blade buried itself into Midori's chest. She yells out in pain as she disappeared into a green portal, running away; Ed's sword impaled itself into the ground. Ed fell to his knees, looking down at the girl he almost killed.

It all happened so fast; like a late miracle. Ed's body was his own again just as he extracted the sword out of her shoulder.

"… Hotaru?" his hands were shaky as he placed them on the young girl's back. He gently picked her up and rested her head on in his hand. Her face stained with tears; the wound in her shoulder looked bad and looked to be getting worse. The most frightening thought crossed Ed's mind.

"… Hotaru…? Wake up… wake up," his body started to shake, "Wake up!"

She wouldn't answer.

"… No… don't do this!" Ed held her in a tight embrace, "… I'm sorry… I didn't mean it! I didn't mean it!!!"

"… I… know you didn't…"

Ed's eyes perked up. He looked to see Saturn's eyes gazing up at his; her shoulder looked like it was healing up by itself, "… I know you didn't mean it…" she was smiling.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I'm sorry…" Ed repeated with tears going down his face. He held her close. "I didn't mean to hurt you! It's all my fault!"

"Don't say that…" Saturn said. "… I… knew your soul would hear me…" she then slightly blushed, "And I meant that last part too…"

Ed's face went a little red, but he was smiling. "… You really like me like that?"

Saturn nodded her head, "What about you?" Saturn asked.

"… I like you too, Hotaru…" he answered with a smile as Saturn chuckled.

This tender moment was suddenly broken by an erupting quake that shook the entire area, **"Pesky brats."**

And before they could do anything, they were separated by a force. They then saw that they were both being surrounded closely by black glass around them. They both then blacked out as they were enclosed in their own black crystal and soon disappeared from the fielded courtyard…

* * *

Nooo...

... Oh well, some of you know how it will go anyway. XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: The Judgment Hours--Hour IV--Black Fire vs. White Fire (Russo vs. Eddy)**

Double D and Eddy were running down the dark corridor they were in; they knew that their time was running out. They soon came upon a light at the end of the tunnel. And when they stepped out of the corridor, they stepped into another wide room. It was the same size as the fielded courtyard that they walked through before, only that this room was not filled with flowers; it was actually very plain; with gray-tinted walls all around them. There was once again another exit on the other side of the room.

"We better hurry before the exit closes on us," Double D said.

Eddy could only nod his head in agreement as they started to run to the exit. But as they continued to run to the exit, "Wait."

Double D soon stopped running and turned around to face Eddy. He had stopped in the middle of the room, looking around as he stood there, "You go on ahead; I think I need to stay here."

"B-But Eddy, what about--?"

"I have a feeling I'll see her soon; here in this room," Eddy interrupted Double D, "You go find Ami, I'll meet you when I'm through."

Double D made a worried face to his friend; he could be so stubborn sometimes, "V-Very well Eddy," he muttered as he then ran to and through the exit. The exit disappeared after Double D went through it; leaving Eddy with no way to keep on going forward or go back the way he came.

Eddy made a deep sigh, "Come on out Russo! I can tell you're in here!" he shouted as he kept looking around for someone.

He heard a sinister chuckle, "Heh, very well, shrimp."

Eddy then saw a red portal appear about ten feet away from him; it was Russo, "It always great to see you again Eddy."

"Not to me," Eddy replied as he got into a fighting position, "Tell me where Rei is; now!"

"Why? So you can talk to her?" Russo joked with a laugh, "I think that's a splendid idea. You two should talk before I kill both of you."

Russo then made a snap of his fingers as Eddy tensed up, thinking that it was an attack. He did not expect what he was going to hear.

It was a groan of pain.

Eddy's heart seemed to have stopped beating for a moment when he heard that groan. He swiveled around to see something that he would not forget soon. He saw someone tied into the wall behind him; pieces of the wall were wrapped around her like an anaconda would do to squeeze the life out of a person. Her head was hung down low with her long, black hair over her face.

"Rei!" Eddy exclaimed as he started to rush over to her side.

Suddenly, he fell to the ground on his rear. He smacked straight on into an invisible wall; it was about a half way of the room away from where Rei was trapped.

"On a second thought," Russo started to say from behind him, "I won't let you get near her; that is, if you can beat me."

Eddy soon turned around to face Russo, "Fine, let's have it your way for a while."

Russo made a chuckle, "Of course we will."

Eddy soon saw that the white part of Russo's eyes were turning blood red; he was about to do an attack. Russo then put out his right hand and shaped his thumb and index finger into a gun. He soon pointed his 'hand gun' at Eddy.

"**Dark Blaze!**" Russo shouted as a swirling ball of black fire comes shooting out of his hand. That ball of fire soon grew into a bigger fireball. But Eddy was ready for it; he knew a way of defending himself.

"**Fire Shield!**" Eddy yelled out as a shield made of white flames developed a few feet in front of him.

Boom! The two forces of fire collided with each other, equaling out in their strengths. Eddy, being the closest one to the blast, yelled as he flew backwards into the invisible wall, which seemed to shatter when Eddy flew through it. Russo also had the same effect from the blast, but only fell from where he stood. It's too bad for him that he hit his head on the ground, knocking him out.

Eddy made a rough landing, slightly skidding on the ground, "Ouch, that was a rough ride," he stated as he got up from where he landed.

He soon noticed that he was near where Rei was; he took this opportunity to go to her, "Rei!"

"… Eddy…?" she questioned weakly in shock as she held her head up to see Eddy coming to her, "Eddy?!"

"Rei," Eddy said with a few tears in his eyes as he finally came to her, "T-There's nothing to w-worry about anymore. I'm here."

Tears were now streaming from Rei's violet orbs, "I would hug you if I could."

"No problem there," Eddy stated as he got out his sword in front of him and slashed vertically on the pieces of the wall that bonded Rei.

Rei soon fell to her knees as Eddy was there to catch her before she fell completely down.

"Rei; Are you alright?" he asked as he placed her back on her knees.

"Eddy… y-you're really here?!" Rei questioned weakly as she looked into his foggy blue orbs, "I-I thought you were gone when Russo--?!"

She was suddenly interrupted when Eddy placed his right index finger on her mouth, looking into her majestic violet orbs as he did, "I'm alive; and that's all that matters for us now, Rei…"

And before Rei knew what had hit her, Eddy removed his index finger and gave her a simple kiss on her lips.

Back on the other side of the room, Russo was starting to come back to consciousness. He looked over to where Eddy was, only to find him with Rei; their lips together in a kiss. Russo glared at the sight; how dare him to kiss his _ex_ in their battle! His eyes grew red as black flames grew bigger and bigger in his fisted hands, "I'll blow them away for good this time; even if it kills me!"

Rei was blushing beet red in shock as Eddy's lips separated from hers; he was blushing beet red as well. Rei was flabbergasted for a moment; she had never felt happier in her life ever before this, "Eddy…"

Soon something caught her attention not too far away behind Eddy as they both got up from where they were on their knees. It was Russo, black flames growing around his body; he was starting to walk over to them. She widened her eyes, "Oh no…"

"What?" Eddy asked as he then looked at what Rei was seeing. Even more black flames appeared around Russo. Eddy made a glare at him, "What's he doing now?"

"He's doing his forbidden attack!" Rei stated with horror, "He's going to blow himself up, along with us!"

"W-What?!" Eddy exclaimed as he looked back at Rei, "Are you sure that's happening now?!"

"Your little princess is right, shrimp," said an all too familiar voice to them as they looked back at Russo. They felt the heat from the black fire around him as he came closer, "Are you two prepared to die along with me?"

The two looked at each other in their eyes; Eddy's left hand grasped onto Rei's right hand. They both soon made a smirk on their face; they both had the same idea.

"Yeah, bring it on, ya jerk!" Eddy said as he turned back to Russo, his smirk still intact on his face.

That smirk on Eddy's face snapped Russo's mind, "Fine, you've asked for it!" the flames were now going inside Russo as he then shouted his outlawed attack.

"Combusting…"

"**Fire Shield!!!**" Eddy shouted at the same time as Russo as the same shield from before appeared in front of him and Rei. They soon backed up against the wall behind them, still holding hands.

"… **Darkness!!!**"

**Boom!!!**

Russo's body exploded as the black fire inside him pushed outward. The explosion covered up the whole room with black fire and unbearable heat. Strangely, the room's walls and floor were all fireproof. The ceiling wasn't so lucky; the force of the explosion blew the top off the room (AN: And blew up a floor above them, I might add). As the explosion went away to the room above this room, we could see no sign of Russo anywhere in the room.

But… what about Eddy and Rei?

They were still there; Eddy's fire shield still intact this time. How, you may ask? The force of the impact had little effect on them because of the wall behind them; they didn't fly backwards like Eddy did last time, meaning that the shield could last longer when they were standing still.

They stood there for about ten seconds before they realized that they were still holding hands. They looked at each other and both made blushing faces.

"Well…" Rei started to say, "It looks like it's over."

"Yeah, looks like it," Eddy replied as he then widened his eyes, "Wait a minute… I just remembered something."

Rei made a confused look at him, "What is it?"

Eddy made a slightly worried face, "Double D went on ahead to find Ami when we came to this room," he explained.

"You're right, I forgot that Ami's here too!" Rei agreed with a nod of her head, "We have to find her and Double D."

**"Oh, I don't think either of you will!"** said a sudden, feminine voice boomed around them, **"You two will sleep in the darkness like the others!"**

And before they could do anything, Eddy and Rei were separated by a force. They then saw that they were both being surrounded closely by black glass around them. They both then blacked out as they were enclosed in their own black crystal and soon disappeared from the room.

* * *

Ahhahaha... I still love this chapter, I have no idea why... XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Judgment Hours--Hour V--(Insert Super Secret Name Here) vs. White Ice (Double D)**

Double D was running down the dark corridor he was in; he knew that his time to find Ami was running out. He soon came upon a light at the end of the tunnel. And when he stepped out of the corridor, he stepped into another wide room. It was the same size as the last room that he walked through before, only that this room was not gray-colored; it was actually very plain; with beige-tinted walls all around him. But unlike the last two rooms, there was no exit on the other side of the room.

"Oh dear, a dead end!" Double D stated with a little gasp as he then started to turn around, "Now I must…"

It was then that he noticed that the entrance that he came in was no longer there, "Oh no, I'm trapped in here!"

Double D soon walked to the middle of the room and drew out his sword; his hands were shaking a little as he put his sword to his side, "Okay Weiss; I know you're here. Please, come out and let's talk about all of this."

He heard a chuckle around him, "Of course Duo, whatever you say."

Double D then saw a gray portal appear about ten feet away from him; it was Weiss, "Nice to see you're in top shape, Duo."

"As well to you Weiss," Double D said casually, but still was on guard; just in case if Weiss did something suddenly, "Please, tell me where Ami is? Is she still doing okay?"

"Yes, she's okay; last time I've checked," Weiss replied, "Though she's still sleeping, she's alive; and that's always a good sign of recovery."

Double D made a relieved sigh, "That's good to hear…" he then made a determined face as looked at Weiss once again, "What were you planning to do with Ami in the first place?"

"I wasn't going to do anything to her," Weiss stated with a bit of a sigh, "But Lady Ultima wants her soul; her Star Seed, so she can become stronger…" he then looked up into the ceiling, "But I wouldn't let her do that; that's why Russo captured Princess Rei, so we can take her soul instead."

**"Ah, but it is too late!"** said a feminine, menacing voice from all around them.

Soon a massive amount of darkness appeared as Double D and Weiss looked over to Weiss's left (AN: Which is Double D's right) to see a pillar of darkness forming from the ground up. Soon a feminine figure comes walking out from the darkness.

"Ami!" both Double D and Weiss stated with surprise.

Indeed it was her; she was dressed in her Sailor Mercury outfit… but then again, her outfit looked different. The blue bow in the front was more ruffled than it did before. The bow in some parts of the front and on the back was black and made of tulle-like material. She had strange markings on her boots and her tiara was now different; it was now black as midnight.

"Ami!" Double D exclaimed with joy as he started to walk over to her. But he felt a hand fall upon his left shoulder, "Weiss?"

"That's not Ami," he simply stated; he looked as if he were about to cry.

That's when Double D took a second look at her. Her eyes were no longer the hue of a soothing dark blue; they were now the color of a cold, dark navy blue, almost black in color. She also had a sinister aura to her.

"A-Ami…" Double D stuttered in shock.

Her soul was taken and was being controlled.

"Weiss," she said with a sinister, hollow voice, "I sense that you will leave our master soon… how unfortunate for you."

Weiss seemed to be filled with rage at the moment, "Why… Why did she do that?!"

And before anything else happened, Weiss made a portal and walked through it, "Make her come to her senses, Duo!" he said before walking into it.

"W-Wait!" Double D called out, but it was too late, Weiss had left him with Ami.

(Important AN: The next chapter after this one will start up with Weiss when he left to find Lady Ultima, and then the continuation of this chapter will be in the next chapter, kay?)

"Well, it seems you've been abandoned," Ami said with a smirk, "It's a good thing you are alone; makes it easier on me!"

Double D looked at her with sadness in his eyes, "Ami…"

"I do not go by that name; the name's Darkury," Ami (AN: Who I will call Darkury, kay?) said with annoyance, "Why do you keep calling me that?"

"B-Because that's your name," Double D said as he started to walk to her, "Don't you remember?"

"No, Darkury is my name," Darkury stated as she then pointed her right index finger up in the air and brought it down vertically, like if she drew a line in the air. Soon a short sword made of ice was produced in front of her as she then grabbed the ice short sword from where it floated, "Now you will know me as your slayer!"

Double D started to tear up at what she was saying as he continued to walk to her, "Ami, please have composure of yourself."

Darkury gritted her teeth; this kid was starting to tick her off, "Why aren't you attacking me? Don't you want to fight?"

"No, I don't," Double D said as he was now close to Darkury's presence, "I don't want to hurt you."

"Well, I'm not falling for whatever you're planning!" Darkury said putting her short sword in attacking position.

Double D dropped the sword he had in his right hand as he came right up to Darkury. He was now five inches away from her, "Ami…"

Seizing the opportunity, Darkury finally decided to attack. As soon as Double D touched her top left arm, she stabbed him in his left side with the short ice sword. He widened his eyes and gasps in pain as she withdrew the sword from his side. Surprisingly to Darkury, he still stood his ground; grasping her left arm tightly because of the pain he endured.

"A-Ami…" Double D stuttered as he looked at her, painful tears streaming from his eyes, "I… forgive you," the color was now draining from his face, "Because I… I-I love you."

As soon as he said those words, his grip on her arm slipped away as he collapsed sideways to the ground, his eyes closed to the darkness…

"…"

Darkury's eyes blinked rapidly. Her eyes were returning to the hue they use to be. The uniform she was wearing returned to its usual style.

She was now Sailor Mercury; Ami again.

Ami soon noticed that she held something in her right hand; a short sword made of ice covered with blood on the blade. And below her to her feet was Double D. Ami gasped at what she concluded as the sword she held fell to the ground. Ami fell to her knees beside Double D.

"What… have I done to you?!" she questioned sadly with disbelief as she put her hands through his slightly shown, black and blond hair that wasn't covered up by his trademark sockhat, "D-Double D…"

* * *

Ah, this chapter has improved a little since it's first release. XD

Also, I changed D Mercury to Darkury... sounds more sinister. XD


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Judgment Hours--Hour VI--The Showdown with Lady Ultima and a Sacrifice for Weiss**

(Last Time with Weiss in the Last Chapter…)

_"Weiss," she said with a sinister, hollow voice, "I sense that you will leave our master soon… how unfortunate for you."_

_Weiss seemed to be filled with rage at the moment, "Why… Why did she do that?!"_

_And before anything else happened, Weiss made a portal and walked through it, "Make her come to her senses, Duo!" he said before walking into it._

_"W-Wait!" Double D called out, but it was too late, Weiss had left him with Ami._

(Continuing with Weiss in this Chapter…)

Weiss soon exited the portal he made as he saw his surroundings. He was now at the front doors of Lady Ultima's throne room. Weiss quickly rushed through the throne room doors and gasped at what he saw on the other side. He saw the Sailor Senshi and the Cul-De-Sac kids that walked in with Duo when he came here (AN: Who was Mina, Johnny, Kevin, Nazz, Ed, Hotaru, Eddy and Rei). They were all in the same black crystal-like coffin that Ami was once in. Everyone was asleep in darkness.

"No…" Weiss stated with disbelief as he then noticed four others missing; Ami, Duo, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen.

Soon the doors open from behind as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen come running through the door. They both gasped at all the people in the black, crystal coffins as they then notice Weiss.

"You!" Sailor Moon shouted with a growl; she was clearly upset at the site of the room, "Did you do this?!"

"No, this is Lady Ultima's doing," Weiss said with sadness, "I had nothing to do with this, if that's what you're concluding."

Sailor Moon and Kamen were surprised at how sad he sounded, "But aren't you one of her generals?" Kamen asked with confusion.

"I was; until she broke her promise to me," Weiss stated, "She promised that she wouldn't take Ami's star seed; but she did it anyway."

"Yes, and with her star seed, I shall rule over!" said a feminine, malevolent voice as Lady Ultima appears, sitting on her throne a few feet away, "Ah Weiss, you and Russo both have been loyal to me for the last few millennia. But it looks like you will be switching sides, will you not?"

Weiss only made a glare at her as Ultima then formed something in her hand; a bright, blue colored light. It was Ami's soul, "Now, for the final phase…"

She then proceeded to put the bright blue light up to her mouth to swallow it whole… that is, until it disappeared before she could do it, "What?!" she howled as she gave a glare at Weiss, "Grr, how did she gain it back?!"

Ultima then set her sights on another face in the crowd, "Oh well, at least I have a replacement!"

She then stood up from where she sat and sent a beam of darkness towards Sailor Moon, "Sailor Moon!!!"

She gasped in shock as she braced herself for the impact… but it never came. Moon opened her eyes to see Weiss standing in front of her. He had taken the hit for her.

"S-Serenity…" he stuttered, "Tell Duo… t-to take care of A-Ami for me…"

With those words, he collapsed to the ground and faded into thin air. Sailor Moon and Kamen then made a glare at Ultima, who only made a sadistic laugh, thinking that she had hit Sailor Moon.

"You ready Sailor Moon?" asked Kamen.

"Huh?!" Lady Ultima gasped with surprise, "What the--?!"

"Yes," Moon said with a nod of her head as she got out her Eternal Tier and pointed it at Ultima.

"Silver Moon… Crystal Power… **Kiss!!!**" she shouted as a beam of hot, white light escaped from the tip of the tier. It went towards Ultima who cried in fright at what would become of her. Ultima screams in agony as she is destroyed.

Her body turns to ash as the throne room brightens up with white light. Soon the lights disappeared as Moon and Kamen saw the people being released from their boxed prisons.

"Guys!!!" Sailor Moon shouted to them as they all came over to her, "Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, looks like it," Venus said.

It was then that someone noticed a few people missing from the crowd, "Eddy; where's Double D and Ami?" Ed asked as he turned to Eddy for an answer.

"Huh?!" he and the others exclaimed as they looked around to see them, but with no success, "Ed's right; they're not here!" Johnny stated.

Eddy turned to Rei, "Hey Rei, do you think you can--"

"Yes, I can," Rei interrupted him before he could finish. She then closed her eyes and started to think, but then opened her eyes again with a gasp, "Something blocked me in my mind!"

"Well, looks like we'll have to find them the old fashion way," Kevin said with slight annoyance.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement as they walked towards the throne room doors behind them…

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Ami and Double D, Ami was still brushing her right hand through his hair, tears were now coming from her eyes; she was breaking down slowly, "Double D…"

Suddenly, she felt a hand being placed on her left shoulder. Ami gasped in surprise as she turned to see who it was. It was Weiss kneeling beside her; he looked like he had been through hell and back, "It's going to be okay, Ami."

"W-Weiss!" she stuttered with surprise, "What happened to you?"

"Lady Ultima almost killed me when I took a hit for the Moon Princess," Weiss explained as he then looked down at Double D, "I'm… not going to be here much longer. So I'm going to give Duo my last bit of life energy… So he can live to protect you."

He took his hand off her shoulder and put his hands on Double D's forehead.

"You two take care."

With that said; Weiss's body shined a bright blue as his body then disappeared and went into Double D's chest. And a few seconds later, Double D started to breathe again.

Ami's tears continued to fall from her eyes as Double D opened his jade eyes once more; though she was still crying, the tears were not for sadness, but for happiness.

"Double D?"

Double D looked up to see Ami above him. He made a smile to her, "Ami…" he stated weakly as he sat up from where he lied down.

Ami wasn't prepared for what happened next. Double D pulled her into a hug and didn't let go for about five seconds, He soon said, "I was afraid that I would lose you again for good."

"D-Double D…" Ami stuttered as she replied him with a hug of her own, "I thought the same thing…"

Suddenly, they felt a cool breeze come into the room as they both got out of the hug and stood up from where they sat, hand in hand. The wind was now swirling around them as they soon disappeared from the room.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Sailor Moon and the others, they looked all over the castle and still no sign of Ami or Double D. They then met back at the entrance to the castle.

"Did anyone find them yet?" Sailor Moon asked everyone as they all replied with a shake of their heads.

Suddenly, a gust of strong wind blew by them as a vortex of swirling wind appears in front of the group. They were surprised to see Ami and Double D in the middle of the vortex as it then disappeared.

"Double D; Ami!" they all exclaimed as they ran over to the two preteen, "Where the heck were you two at?!" Eddy asked.

"And how did you appear from the wind?" Ed asked.

Double D and Ami looked at each other before coming to a simple conclusion, "Weiss," Ami stated.

"Weiss?" questioned everyone else with confusion.

"Yes, Weiss…" Ami said slightly saddened, "He… revived Double D… after I…"

She felt a hand being placed on her shoulder as she looked over to see Double D, "It's alright Ami; I forgive you. You… couldn't compose yourself at the time."

The others were slightly confused at what they were talking about. But they decided not to question it further.

"Well, that's enough of this episode today," Eddy said as he stretched his arms out with a yawn, "Let's go back to the Cul-De-Sac… I'll even make my omelets for everyone; free of charge!"

The Cul-De-Sac kids that were there gasped at the offer, "You would really do that Eddy?!" Johnny asked.

"Well, yeah; what's so wrong with that?" Eddy replied with a somewhat mysterious smile, "Can't I turn a new feather… slightly?"

"Umm…" Double D started to correct, "Don't you mean 'leaf', Eddy?"

"Uh… Yeah! That's what I meant!"

Everyone seemed to laugh at his reaction; including Kevin… Well, slightly; anyway.

"Let's go!"

Soon everyone trailed out of the cave, though the forest and back to Destiny Lake; where some of today's madness happened. They soon all went back to the Cul-De-Sac; each Ed with their loved ones, hand in hand…

**The End**

* * *

Ah, the end again... XD

Also... sorry for the email inbox spam. DX I won't do that again... XD


End file.
